Mi amor por ti
by Yasna tsukino de shields
Summary: Entregarte al hombre que amas antes que tenga que volver a estudiar al extranjero, puede traer consecuencias, serena se dará cuenta que su futuro no esta escrito y ella lo puede hacer, pero...y si mueres? nuevos problemas se presentaran en la vida de serena y Darién, contiene lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestro amor.**

_Mi amor por ti…es más grande que el universo- dijo mirando las estrellas y luego dándole una hermosa mirada que expresaba todo su amor_

_mm –feliz serena lo miraba, para luego Darién la tome de los hombros y le dé un tierno beso bajo la mirada de la luna._

Luego de hablar bajo la luz de luna, decidieron ir al Dpto. de Darién, iban conversando muy felices por estar juntos nueva mente, pero Darién tendría que darle una mala noticia.

Serena, tengo que contarte algo – dijo Darién tomándole las manos mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

Dime Darién – Serena dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Tengo mañana en la noche tendré que ir a estados unidos a retomar mis estudios – Darién tomando sus manos.

¿Cuándo volverás? – serena con una mirada triste pregunta.

Solo serán unos meses – Darién acariciando su mejilla la mira con ternura.

¿Me lo prometes?- dice serena mirándolo a los ojos.

Te lo juro- dijo Darién, dándole un tierno beso en los labios a serena.

El beso fue tomando un ritmo más intenso y apasionado, Darién tomo a serena por la cintura sentándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, apegándola a su cuerpo por la cintura, serena acariciaba su cabello negro azabache, sus cuerpos reaccionaban solos sin poder detenerse, sus manos se controlaban solas, Darién siempre había mantenido el control en estos temas pero esta vez su deseo era demasiado fuerte, al igual que serena, no sabía que era ese fuego interno que sentía pero deseaba más quería llegar hasta el final.

Serena, con movimientos desesperados logro desabotonar la camisa de Darién quitándosela por completo mientras que Darién dejaba un reguero de besos por su cuello, quitando su blusa de colegio Darién se dio el placer de bajar lentamente sacando el bracier con facilidad, comenzó a besar sus senos jugando con ellos, luego lamiendo y expuesto y erecto pezón, serena sentía cada vez más fuerte ese fuego en su interior, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido vergonzoso de su garganta, Darién sonrió complacido.

Eres hermosa princesa- le ronroneo mientas besaba sus senos

Serena no contesto nada estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones que tenía en ese momento, solo daba gemidos de placer ante los besos y caricias que le proporcionaba Darién, para Darién cada gemido era música para sus oídos, no aguantaba más la tención de sus pantalones era ya muy dolorosa, serena decidida a hacerlo sufrir como él lo hacía con ella toco su erección, muy desvergonzadamente, Darién soltó un gemido gutural de su pecho, serena seguía tocando con mayor intensidad.

Darién la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la alcoba y dejarla en la cama con el dorso desnudo…

Serena…-dijo Darién totalmente sonrojado mientras contemplaba a su serena.

no te detengas Darién…-igual de sonrojada mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

No pienso detenerme…-mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en sus labios.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno este es Mi primer fic que NO doy XD espero sus criticas :3 y tiene lemon**


	2. Amor y pacion

_Serena…-dijo Darién totalmente sonrojado mientras contemplaba a su serena._

_No te detengas Darién…-igual de sonrojada mientras lo miraba a los ojos._

_No pienso detenerme…-mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en sus labios._

Darién la tomo por la cintura mientras continuaba el beso, la despojo de su falda mientras sus manos jugueteaban con sus senos, serena acariciaba su pecho, lentamente bajo sus manos, desatando el cinturón dejándolo en bóxer, dejando su evidente erección a la vista.

El beso fue tomando ritmo, Darién soltó sus labios para lamer su cuello bajando lentamente hasta sus senos y pezones jugando con sus labios, su mano derecha acariciaba su sexo, en un movimiento repentino quito sus bragas.

-Darién por favor –serena tenía sus ojos oscuros de pación, en vez de azules se veían negros.

-Como desee mi princesa – la voz de Darién era sumamente ronca por la pación del momento.

Darién saco lentamente su bóxer lentamente dejando escapar su miembro erecto, serena se tendió en la cama mientras Darién se posicionaba entre sus piernas, lentamente se introdujo en ella, la beso con fiereza y mucha pación para aminorarle el dolor.

Serena intenta controlar las lágrimas que intentan salir, dos lagrimas traicioneras se escapan de sus ojos, Darién en un movimiento tierno y dulce lamio el lugar por donde pasaron las lágrimas, estuvieron varios minutos inmóviles, pero serena movió un poco su cintura, los dos soltaron un gemido ahogado.

Serena repitió la acción esta vez en compañía de Darién, Darién comenzó a embestir lentamente pero el ritmo fue subiendo a embestidas violentas y rápidas, serena acompañaba en el movimiento de caderas a Darién, Darién tomo una de las piernas de serena levantándola y pasándola por su hombro para penetrarla con más facilidad.

La nueva posición era perfecta, la vista era perfecta para Darién, en cada estocada llegaba as adentro como fuera posible, el ritmo era fuerte y violento, serena arqueo su espalda, mientras que el miembro de Darién palpitaba en su interior.

-Serena! –Darién gimió su nombre en alto mientras se corría en su interior

-Darién! –Serena gimió el nombre de Darién mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo pleno.

Darién salió de ella, mientras los dos soltaron un gemido que salió de lo más profundo de su ser, Darién tomo a serena y la coloco a su lado, mientras controlaban sus respiraciones.

-Te amo Darién- dijo serena mientras acariciaba el pecho de su amado, ya controlando su respiración.

-y yo a ti princesa – dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su princesa.

Luego de un tiempo quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados, con la luna de testigo de su amor.

La luz se traspasaba por las cortinas, dando en el rostro de serena, quien despertó enseguida, al sentir el agarre de su novio se movió para acomodar la incómoda posición.

- No te muevas hace – murmuro Darién quien estaba somnoliento.

-o perdón –intento no moverse pero no pudo evitarlo- BUENOS DIAS DARIEN! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-buenos di…espera…es de día?

-si porque?- pregunto serena tontamente.

Luego de eso se sintió un chillido por toda la calle, los amantes corrían de aquí para allá buscando su ropa y pensando una excusa para darle a los padres de ella.

.

.

.

.

**Que tal ladies! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo para que se desangren porque Ayer se los deje en la mejor parte y ahora celos avance :3 me gusta hacer las cosas cortas porque contra más corto más suspenso :3 soy muy genial ósea jshdakjdsh comenten las cosas que no les hayan gustado y todo.**


	3. Preocupación, Calma , muerte?

_- No te muevas hace – murmuro Darién quien estaba somnoliento._

_-o perdón –intento no moverse pero no pudo evitarlo- BUENOS DIAS DARIEN! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba._

_-buenos di…espera…es de día?_

_-si porque?- pregunto serena tontamente._

_Luego de eso se sintió un chillido por toda la calle, los amantes corrían de aquí para allá buscando su ropa y pensando una excusa para darle a los padres de ella._

.

.

.

.

.

-Serena, que le diremos a tus padre – dijo Darién mientras subía a su motocicleta – sube princesa.

-Darién vamos a casa de rey, ella nos cubrirá – dijo mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Darién encendió la motocicleta y fueron directamente a casa de rey.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este bien chico – suspiro pesadamente – podrían haberme avisado ayer, por suerte tus padres no me han llamado serena.

Lo siento rey – dijo serena apenadamente – no volverá a pasar reí.

Sí, rey, no volverá a suceder, te lo prometemos – Darién igual de apenado.

Claro, después de todo hoy viajas devuelta a estados unidos, ¿no? – Pregunto rey abriendo la puerta para que los dos pasaran.

Sí, esta noche – dijo Darién mientras entraba junto con serena y se sentaban en el suelo.

Por eso es que me quede a dormir con mi querido Darién – dijo serena mientras se sonrojaba.

.

.

.

.

Estuvieron hablando un tiempo mientras iban llegando las chicas una a una, primero llego, amy, luego lita y por ultimo mina, junto con luna y Artemis, Darién ya tenía que irse ya que tenía que ir a preparar su equipaje.

Nosotras cuidaremos de serena –dijo mina muy animada - la cuidaremos de los halcones haya

claro que si Darién – dijo rey apoyando su idea.

Hay chicas – dijo amy apenada.

Claro cuidaremos muy bien de ella – dijo lita

además, haruka no dejara que se acerquen haya –dijo mina riendo

Ya vasta chicas – dijo serena molesta.

Se los agradecería mucho chicas – dijo un divertido Darién al ver la expresión de sorpresa de serena.

Serena y Darién se despidieron de un tierno beso, luego Darién se fue hacia su departamento y serena quedaba a la merced de las preguntas de mina aino.

Bueno serena no te creo ni una palabra de que solo durmieron, además tienes una marca en tu cuello – señalo mina mientras serena cubría el área con su mano ruborizándose- cuéntame lo que paso.

Serena estaba entre la espada y la pared, era hablar o no al dejaban salir de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

**QUE TAL LADIES!? Como estuvieron ayer, lose me pegaran por dejarlas con el suspenso XDD pero la vida es así: 3 dejen sus comentarios: 3 los responderé lo más amorosamente posible las quiero: 3. hehehe**


	4. Interrogacion y devuelta la preocupacion

**QUE TAL LADIES?! , cómo están? Bueno aquí les dejo el cap., donde no será necesario que lean el flash back pero si quieren ver de nuevo su perversión allá ustedes jajaja lean luego les dejo el segundo mensaje XD**

_Bueno serena no te creo ni una palabra de que solo durmieron, además tienes una marca en tu cuello – señalo mina mientras serena cubría el área con su mano ruborizándose- cuéntame lo que paso._

.

.

.

.

.

Serena estaba entre la espada y la pared, era hablar o no al dejaban salir de ahí.

No les diré - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

es cierto no tiene por qué decirles – dijo amy apoyando a serena

pero somos sus amigas – dijo lita igual de interesada

y por eso – dijo rey apoyando a lita

Tiene que contarnos – mina termino.

Pero eso la puede incomodar – dijo amy

además son cosas privadas de nosotros – dijo una serena bastante enojada.

Si claro, y dime serena ¿cómo fue? , fue dulce? – dijo mina acercándosele.

Apasionado? – pregunto lita

Salvaje? – pregunto rey

hay chicas – dijo amy sonrojada.

DINOS! – Le gritaron las tres chicas

esta bien – suspiro serena mientras se ruborizaba – miren – comenzó a hablar sonrojando al recordar todo lo ocurrido.

FLASH BACK  
Mi amor por ti…es más grande que el universo- dijo mirando las estrellas y luego dándole una hermosa mirada que expresaba todo su amor

mm –feliz serena lo miraba, para luego Darién la tome de los hombros y le dé un tierno beso bajo la mirada de la luna.

Luego de hablar bajo la luz de luna, decidieron ir al Dpto. de Darién, iban conversando muy felices por estar juntos nueva mente, pero Darién tendría que darle una mala noticia.

Serena, tengo que contarte algo – dijo Darién tomándole las manos mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

Dime Darién – Serena dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Tengo mañana en la noche tendré que ir a estados unidos a retomar mis estudios – Darién tomando sus manos.

¿Cuándo volverás? – serena con una mirada triste pregunta.

Solo serán unos meses – Darién acariciando su mejilla la mira con ternura.

¿Me lo prometes?- dice serena mirándolo a los ojos.

Te lo juro- dijo Darién, dándole un tierno beso en los labios a serena.

El beso fue tomando un ritmo más intenso y apasionado, Darién tomo a serena por la cintura sentándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, apegándola a su cuerpo por la cintura, serena acariciaba su cabello negro azabache, sus cuerpos reaccionaban solos sin poder detenerse, sus manos se controlaban solas, Darién siempre había mantenido el control en estos temas pero esta vez su deseo era demasiado fuerte, al igual que serena, no sabía que era ese fuego interno que sentía pero deseaba más quería llegar hasta el final.

Serena, con movimientos desesperados logro desabotonar la camisa de Darién quitándosela por completo mientras que Darién dejaba un reguero de besos por su cuello, quitando su blusa de colegio Darién se dio el placer de bajar lentamente sacando el bracier con facilidad, comenzó a besar sus senos jugando con ellos, luego lamiendo y expuesto y erecto pezón, serena sentía cada vez más fuerte ese fuego en su interior, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido vergonzoso de su garganta, Darién sonrió complacido.

Eres hermosa princesa- le ronroneo mientas besaba sus senos

Serena no contesto nada estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones que tenía en ese momento, solo daba gemidos de placer ante los besos y caricias que le proporcionaba Darién, para Darién cada gemido era música para sus oídos, no aguantaba más la tención de sus pantalones era ya muy dolorosa, serena decidida a hacerlo sufrir como él lo hacía con ella toco su erección, muy desvergonzadamente, Darién soltó un gemido gutural de su pecho, serena seguía tocando con mayor intensidad.

Darién la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la alcoba y dejarla en la cama con el dorso desnudo…

Serena…-dijo Darién totalmente sonrojado mientras contemplaba a su serena.

No te detengas Darién…-igual de sonrojada mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

No pienso detenerme…-mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en sus labios.  
Serena…-dijo Darién totalmente sonrojado mientras contemplaba a su serena.

No te detengas Darién…-igual de sonrojada mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

No pienso detenerme…-mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en sus labios.

Darién la tomo por la cintura mientras continuaba el beso, la despojo de su falda mientras sus manos jugueteaban con sus senos, serena acariciaba su pecho, lentamente bajo sus manos, desatando el cinturón dejándolo en bóxer, dejando su evidente erección a la vista.

El beso fue tomando ritmo, Darién soltó sus labios para lamer su cuello bajando lentamente hasta sus senos y pezones jugando con sus labios, su mano derecha acariciaba su sexo, en un movimiento repentino quito sus bragas.

-Darién por favor –serena tenía sus ojos oscuros de pación, en vez de azules se veían negros.

-Como desee mi princesa – la voz de Darién era sumamente ronca por la pación del momento.

Darién saco lentamente su bóxer lentamente dejando escapar su miembro erecto, serena se tendió en la cama mientras Darién se posicionaba entre sus piernas, lentamente se introdujo en ella, la beso con fiereza y mucha pación para aminorarle el dolor.

Serena intenta controlar las lágrimas que intentan salir, dos lagrimas traicioneras se escapan de sus ojos, Darién en un movimiento tierno y dulce lamio el lugar por donde pasaron las lágrimas, estuvieron varios minutos inmóviles, pero serena movió un poco su cintura, los dos soltaron un gemido ahogado.

Serena repitió la acción esta vez en compañía de Darién, Darién comenzó a embestir lentamente pero el ritmo fue subiendo a embestidas violentas y rápidas, serena acompañaba en el movimiento de caderas a Darién, Darién tomo una de las piernas de serena levantándola y pasándola por su hombro para penetrarla con más facilidad.

La nueva posición era perfecta, la vista era perfecta para Darién, en cada estocada llegaba as adentro como fuera posible, el ritmo era fuerte y violento, serena arqueo su espalda, mientras que el miembro de Darién palpitaba en su interior.

-Serena! –Darién gimió su nombre en alto mientras se corría en su interior

-Darién! –Serena gimió el nombre de Darién mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo pleno.

Darién salió de ella, mientras los dos soltaron un gemido que salió de lo más profundo de su ser, Darién tomo a serena y la coloco a su lado, mientras controlaban sus respiraciones.

-Te amo Darién- dijo serena mientras acariciaba el pecho de su amado, ya controlando su respiración.

-y yo a ti princesa – dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su princesa.

Luego de un tiempo quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados, con la luna de testigo de su amor.

La luz se traspasaba por las cortinas, dando en el rostro de serena, quien despertó enseguida, al sentir el agarre de su novio se movió para acomodar la incómoda posición.

- No te muevas hace – murmuro Darién quien estaba somnoliento.

-o perdón –intento no moverse pero no pudo evitarlo- BUENOS DIAS DARIEN! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-buenos di…espera…es de día?

-si porque?- pregunto serena tontamente.

FIN FLASH BACK

y eso fue lo que ocurrió – dijo ruborizándose más de lo que ya estaba.

Qué lindo! – dijo una lita muy soñadora

fue…muy adorable – dijo rey

fue salvajemente pervertido – dijo mina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

MINA! – le gritaron las cuatro restantes.

Serena…cuando tuvieron – se calló amy ruborizándose – bueno tú sabes…se protegieron?

Serena se quedó fría…ese pequeño detalle se les escapo, no se protegieron.

No…-dijo serena con un hilo de voz, mientras las chicas la miraban pasmada.

POR DIOS SERENA! – le dijeron las sailor's al unisono.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
**Bueno hasta aquí, que pasara con serena? : O? y si queda embarazada…Y DARIEN SE VA: O! Pues se quedan con la duda porque me da paja escribir más XD luego las violo ladies hasta mañana…si es que me puedo XD**


	5. Nuevos planes

_Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, serena tenía la mirada perdida y las chicas la miraban con atención, hasta que serena rompió el silencio._

Todo fue muy rápido…-dijo serena que miraba Hacia afuera.

Piensas hacer? – dijo una lita muy preocupada.

No are nada, Darién ira a cumplir su sueño, y riña nacerá en mucho tiempo – serena miro a las chicas sentándose nuevamente.

No necesaria mente princesa – la voz de setsuna atrajo la atención de todas, quien venía acompañada de hogar, haruka y michiru.

Setsuna – dijeron sorprendidas las cinco Sailor restantes.

Haruka acercándose a serena, se sentó a su lado – no puedes dejar que chiba se valla cabeza de bombón – mientras michiru la miraba dulcemente.

Algo terrible ocurrirá – dijo hotaru totalmente seria – y tenemos que estar para proteger a nuestra princesa.

La puerta del futuro esta sellada, y michiru ha visto algo en su espejo – dijo setsuna.

Eso quiere decir que el futuro está cambiando – dijo michiru con voz dulce pero seria.

Darién no puede irse entonces – dijo rey seriamente.

Tenemos que detenerlo – dijo lita.

Será más seguridad para serena –dijo mina

¿pero serena puede estar embarazada ahora? – pregunto amy.

Sí, puede - dijo setsuna.

De verdad? –pregunto serena preocupada.

Sí, cabeza de bombón, esa es la razón más fuerte para que él no pueda irse –dijo haruka mirándola.

A qué hora se marcha – pregunto setsuna.

Como a las –dijo serena – no pensaran…

si princesa, él tiene que quedarse – dijo hotaru – además tienen que casarse lo antes cosible.

Que! – dijo serena sorprendida.

Es por el bien de los dos – dijo michiru calmándola.

Entonces tenemos que preparar sus cosas, serena anda a su departamento y habla con él para que venga – dijo rey.

Serena asintió, rápidamente se marchó dejando a las sailor's solas

quien es el nuevo enemigo – pregunto mina.

Unas personas muy cercanas a nosotras – dijo setsuna mirando el cielo.

Son ellos? – pregunto amy angustiada.

Una porción de caos quedo en sus cuerpos – dijo haruka

si son ellos - dijo hotaru.

Serena…se pondrá triste – dijo lita preocupada.

Atacarla su mejor amigo – dijo rey.

No hay opción chicas – dijo michiru.

Mientras tanto serena se dirigía a al Depto. De Darién, quien estaba acompañado por dos personas…serena subió rápidamente y toco la puerta, siendo recibida por Darién.

Princesa! Que haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido Darién dándole paso para que entre.

Tenemos que ir al templo hikawa –serena entro a la sala y se encontró con una mirada de ojos verdes, una chica, y una mirada profunda de ojos cafés, un chico.

Serena te presento a unos amigos – dijo Darién sentándose invitándola a ella también – serenia, y demian.

Serenia, era una rubia de ojos verdes con un collar con una cruz y un punto rojo en medio, demian, tenía un tipo de candado de pulsera, de pelo negro bien formado.

Hola – dijo demian con una voz profunda, grabe pero amigable.

Un gusto serena – dijo serenia con un tono más dulce, pero serio.

El gusto es mío - dijo serena.

Bueno nosotros nos vamos Darién, cuando llegues llámanos –dijo demian, despidiéndose de su amigo, serenia hiso lo mismo despidiéndose dulcemente de los dos

que sucede princesa? – pregunto, Darién preocupado viendo el rostro afligido de serena.

Olvidamos…-dijo serena tomando aire.

Que olvidamos? – pregunto Darién. Quien veía con preocupación su rostro.

Darién, olvidamos usar protección – dijo serena mirando a Darién.

Darién se paralizo, ese detalle, dios como se le pudo haber escapado el alguien tan controlado, esto era algo malo, y él no pensaba irse a . dejando a serena si es que llegaba a estar embarazada.

Tenemos que ir al templo Darién – dijo serena sacándolo de su divagues.

Claro princesa – dijo besando su frente.  
.

.

.

.

.

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAN xD me demore mucho lose pero la inspiración no llegaba y las tareas agobian D: así que perdonen chicas: D intentare mandarles mañana el otro cap. las quiero chau: 3 (serenia y demian son personajes creados por mí pero con los parecidos de rosario + vampiro: 3)**


	6. Planes, Planes Everywhere

**Darién POV**

_sentí como mi sangre se congelaba, serena me dijo lo que escuche o estoy loco…NO USAMOS PROTECCION! …si quedaba embarazada sería lo más hermoso del mundo, pero sus padres, todavía no término mi carrera, no tengo trabajo….NO NOS EMOS CASADO!_

_Pero tenía que escuchas lo que las chicas tenían planeado, algo han de saber para llamarme de urgencia, quizás un nuevo enemigo?_

.

.

.

Se me respondió muy rápido, las chichas me contaron todo.

Nuestros nuevos enemigos son muy poderosos – dijo setsuna seria.

Y conocidos, por eso no puedes irte chiba y dejar nuevamente a cabeza de bombón – haruka apoyada a la pared me miraba con rencor, algunas veces me daba celos verla tan cerca de mi princesa, pero ella la quería y eso, aunque nunca lo demostré.

No pienso irme haruka…pero creo que es mejor que serena viva con migo – dije mientras miraba a haruka.

Claro que no, cabeza de bombón vivirá con rey, mina, lita y amy, ya tenemos todo preparado! - dijo una muy enojada haruka.

Creo que es mejor que viva con el príncipe haruka – dijo michiru apoyando mi idea.

Si papá haruka, es lo mejor – dijo hotaru, que ya estaba bastante grande.

Pfff como sea – resoplo frustrada haruka saliendo al exterior seguida por michiru.

Vivirán en tu departamento? - pregunto amy

hay hasta que encontremos un lugar más grande y cómodo – dije sonriéndole a mi princesa que estaba sonriendo feliz.

Bueno entonces nos veras hay muy seguido Darién –dijo rey.

Pero nunca por las noches – dijo lita.

Si podemos importunar algo – dijo mina, con una mirada sugerente, vi como serena se sonrojaba, sonríe y contrataque.

Si quieres hacemos un trio mina – dije, sonreí al ver la reacción de mina, no se lo esperaba.

Darién….-dijo sorprendida y sonrojada serena.

Mina se quedó muda, luego todos nos reímos incluida serena, al parecer este es el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

No me gusto tu broma a mina – dijo serena mientras miraba por la ventana del auto.

Bueno era para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina – dije serio – tenemos que ir a buscar tus cosas y avisar a tus padres, digo preguntar –dije mientras frenaba el auto.

Espero no haga las cosas tan difíciles – serena preocupara bajo abriendo el portón de su casa mientras me dejaba pasar.

Eso es lo que yo también espero princesa – dije mientras esperaba a que abriera.

Serena abrió la puerta, donde esperaba kenji…mi suegro.

Pasen –dijo kenji serio mirándome como si fuera la peor persona del mundo.

Pasamos rápidamente dirigiéndonos al salón.

, bueno, vengo por su permiso, para que serena…viva conmigo, ella quiere ir a vivir con migo y creímos que lo correcto es preguntarle – dije lo más sereno posible, estaba más que nervioso.

El silencio era perturbador…no podía esperar por su respuesta…la cual llego.

No, no le daría permiso para que viva con un hombre ¡ - dijo kenji enojado.

Pero papá! –dijo serena reprimiéndolo.

.

.  
.

**Chan chan chan XD ya empezamos de nuevo con mi amado suspenso ladies, aquí las dejo con la duda si cambia de opinión o si serena y Darién escapan XD dejen sus comentarios: 3**


	7. propuesta

**Serena POV**  
mi padre…dijo que NO porque, que le e echo nada…bueno mis notas no son las mejores pero…pero…no serena protesta!

Papa! Yo quiero estar con Darién! - papá me miraba incrédulo, bueno era de esperarse.

– dijo mi príncipe lo más serio que pudo… pero no lo consiguió – yo cuidare bien de su hija, nunca la aria sufrir.

Lo sabemos hijo – dijo mama ikuko, mamá era conciliadora con ella de su parte era la mayor parte del camino ganado.

Gracias – dijo Darién un poco más relajado.

Aun hace no le daré permiso – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Papá si no me das permiso, con Darién nos iremos, a cual quiere lugar donde podamos ser felices – dije amenazándolo.

Serena! – me reprimio mi príncipe.

Es verdad Darién – dije mirándolo con ojitos de borreguito.

Suspiro – está bien hija – dijo mi padre resignado - pero prométeme que no dejaras que se propase.

Entendimos el mensaje papá – dije ruborizada recordando lo de la otra noche – bueno iré a buscar mis cosas – dije mirando a Darién quien estaba ruborizado.

Esta bien hijita, yo te ayudare – dijo mi mamá quien subía primero que yo.

Bueno muchacho hablemos como padre e hijo – fue lo último que escuche mientras entraba a mi antigua habitación.

Hija, porque quiere sirte a vivir con Darién? – me pregunto mi madre mientras guardaba todas mis cosas en unas maletas.

Porque lo amo mamá lo amo más que a mi vida – dije sinceramente.

Hay algo más verdad, algo que no se puede saber que algún día lo sabremos – dijo mientras serraba la maleta.

Sonreí – algún día les contaremos – dije dulcemente – pero por ahora no lo pueden saber.

Vi como mi mamá comenzaba a llorar, la abrase, mientras lloraba con ella.

Como te extrañare mi amor – dijo mi mamá mientras me abrazaba.

Y yo a ti mamá – dije abrazándola.

Bajamos rápido nos despedimos, y nos fuimos, me dormí en el auto, cuando desperté estaba junto con Darién mientras me abrazaba, dormí otro rato antes de que Darién me despertara para desayunar.

Princesa – dijo Darién mientras me miraba – quiero….quiero hacerte una propuesta – se levantó del asiento, arrodillándose a frente a mí.

¿Qué pasa Darién? – dije mirándolo dulcemente.

Serena Tsukino – dijo Darién sacando una cajita de terciopelo rojo - ¿quieres ser mi esposa, la única mujer de mi vida? – dentro de la cajita había un anillo con una forma de luna y una rosa, con pequeños diamantes.

Quede sorprendida al verlo, no sabía que responder…. DIOS AYUDAME!

.

.

.

**QUE TAL LADIES?! Como se darán cuenta cambie de cuenta porque no pude abrir el otro D: pero ya llegue yo súper Yasna: 3 XDDDD bueno espero allá gustado el Cap.:'D dejen su comentario.**


	8. declaración, karaoke, maldad

**Ladies! Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía….todo es culpa del server, no sube bien el documento editado, según "Word" no hay faltas pero al parecer el pc no me quiere TTnTT, bueno aquí les dejo este cap. Que será tan divertido como pervertido! Gracias por leer.**  
**PD: aquí no hay POV porque ahora viene de mi punto de vista en tercera persona.**

.

.

.

.

.

Serena, quedo muda por un momento, mientras que Darién la miraba insistente, era un mirada amorosa, soñadora, pero penetrante y lujuriosa, que la hacía estremecer.

Y que dices princesa – dijo Darién con una voz áspera, y sensual, con amor y ternura a la vez.

Claro que sí, mi príncipe – dijo serena en un susurro abalanzándose encima de él.

Darién coloco el anillo en el dedo anular, mientras tomaba la barbilla de serena, y chocando sus labios, en un beso tierno pero apasionado, una de las manos de Darién tomo la nuca de serena y la otra la cintura, levantándose camino con ella chocando con el sillón, cayendo en el, el beso era intenso, al aura que los rodeaba era excitante.

Darién recorría la espalda de serena con su mano, mientras ella acariciaba su nuca y pecho trazando mapas insistentes, la mano de Darién apreso uno de sus senos, dejando que escape un gemido de la boca de serena, comenzó a quitar la camisa de Darién tironeándole, se deshizo rápidamente de la blusa que serena llevaba, la ropa estorbaba, eso era seguro.

Serena, soltó un gemido al sentir los labios de su amado en su sensible pezón, Darién al sentir el gemido de serena sonrió, y mordió levemente el pezón de su amada, serena bajo sus manos soltando su cremallera y dejando a la vista la tienda de campaña formada en sus boxes, lo acaricio levemente, Darién soltó un gemido ronco, con un movimiento rápido desprendió el bracier de serena, y lamio con rapidez el pezón, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba el otro pezón, su mano izquierda bajo el cierre de la falda de serena sacándola rápidamente.

D-Darién!- gimió serena sintiendo la caricia de el en su intimidad, y los labios en su pezón chupando con más fuerza.  
Darién acariciaba cada vez más fuerte, pero tenía que sonar….el teléfono.  
Haruka llamaba, y si no contestaba se daría cuenta y se seguro venía a matar a Darién.

Se alejó rápidamente de serena y contesto, serena se arregló la ropa estando roja y con respiración errática, Darién igual arreglaba su ropa.

Haruka! ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Darién mirando a serena como arreglaba su ropa.

Nada chiba! – Dijo haruka un poco molesta – dame a cabeza de bombón tengo que hablar con ella.

Ok ok tenou – dijo Darién un poco molesto, llamando a serena con la mirada, ella se acercó rápidamente tomando el teléfono.

Haruka! – dijo emocionada serena, mientras Darién la tomaba de la cintura.

Si cabeza de bombón – dijo haruka con un tono más relajado – espero chiba no te esté haciendo pasar mal rato.

Para nada haruka – dijo serena evitando soltar la risilla que le producía los besos de Darién en su cuello.

Muy bien, cabeza de bombón – dijo aliviada – queríamos invitarlos esta noche a un karaoke, espero verlos hay, los recogeré a las 8, espero que te arregles muy bien, todas iremos.

Ajan, estaremos hay – dijo serena estirando su cuello mientras que Darién besaba su cuello- bueno nos vemos, te dejo haruka – colgó, y se dio vuelta rápidamente.

Darién, en la noche iremos a un karaoke con las chicas – dijo mientras aun Darién besaba su cuello.

Escenario ir? – dijo Darién deteniéndose a mirar sus ojos.

Si, sino haruka querrá matarte – dijo serena riendo – iré a juntarme con la chicas, nos vemos más tarde – dijo mientras daba un caseto beso a su amado y salía corriendo del departamento.

Hay – suspiro- nunca cambiaras princesa, ni siquiera ahora que serás mis mujer, mi esposa – sonrió para sí Darién.

.

.

.

.

Chicas! – grito serena mientras se acercaba a mina, rey, lita y amy – adónde van?

Te teníamos preparado una sorpresa para que le des a Darién - dijo mina con una mirada lasciva.

Si y será muy divertido serena tenemos que ir de compras – dijo lita

y no puedes escapar – dijo amy apenada – perdona me tragaron en su trampa.

Mira serena – dijo rey y comenzó a darle una explicación de lo simple que tendría que hacer en la noche.

QUE! – dijo serena roja.

.

.

.

.

**Ahh que será lo que aran, cuál será la sorpresa…yo lo se XDDDD y no se los diré porque soy malota: 3 bueno hasta aquí si hay faltas ortográficas me avisan para matar mi pc. Dejen comentarios!**


	9. Trampa, Baile, Pasión

**Que tal ladies! Bueno aquí sabrán cual será la sorpresilla.**

**Recomendación musical: Iroha uta- rin kagamine**

**Serena POV.  
**

! POR DIOS!, karaoke!? JA! Mentira, me inscribieron en un concurso en la universidad de Darién! Un baile, bastante provocativo, Darién esta allá afuera, mirando anonadado a una chica de pelo celeste y dos colitas, cantando una canción de Miku hatsune, yo rin kagamine….LA ESTUPIDA CANCION EN ESTUPIDO BAILE NO QUIERO SALIR…me sonrojo de solo pensar en lo que paso en la tarde

**Flash back.**

Bueno serenita, eso básicamente es el plan – dijo mina lo más tranquila.

Para ti decirlo es fácil pero la que lo ara seré yo! – dije enojada.

Vamos que será divertido, además no valdrá la pena ver la cara de todos esos hombres – dijo lita picara.

Creo que te afecto las juntas con mina, lita – dijo amy mirándola.

Además serena, luego tendrás tu recompensa en la noche ¿no? – dijo rey mirándome sugerente.

Me sonroje a no poder más, como me dice eso! – Bueno eso no importa, mejor vamos a comprar lo que necesite – dije escapando del tema.

BUENA IDEA SERENA! – Dijo mina – ahora vamos!

.

.

.

.

No pensaran que me ponga esto! – era un pequeño quimono que dejaba descubierto mis hombros y resaltaba mi busto de buena manera, una faldita contrata amarilla que dejaba ver mi trasero y mis largas piernas.

Oh si amiga! - dijo mina abrasándome.

Te ves muy guapa mujer, todos querrán violarte! – dijo lita divertida.

Que! – grite asustada.

Es un decir tonta! – me dijo rey.

No la trates así rey – reprimió amy a rey.

Ok, paguemos y vamos a buscar lencería – dijo mina con una mirada maliciosa.

Porque necesitamos tanto – dije mientras pagaba en la caja de la tienda.

Porque…- dijo amy.

Tienes que verte esplendida – dijo rey.

Muy sensual – dijo lita.

Y muy violable, que es lo primordial – dijo mina, mientras tomaba las bolsas y me llevaban a rastras las 4.

Dios me salve – dije intentando que no me llevaran.

No dios te salva de esta serenita – dijeron las 4 al unisono.  
.

.

.

.

Dios! Mina esto es muy pequeño – dije mirándome al espejo, el bracier, era de un color durazno, con un muy lindo adorno, de abajito salía una seda que cubría mi vientre, las braguitas eran del mismo color pero con detalles, negros, el triangulito era pequeñito que solo cubría un poco mi intimidad.

Ese es el punto despertaras el deseo en Darién – dijo mina riendo ampliamente.

Si serena, ahora a casa y al a universidad – dijo lita arrastrándome a pagar y saliendo corriendo *

**Fin Flash Back.**  
Ya es mi turno – dije mientras me arreglaba la ropa.

Si serena ¡tienes que ser sensual, y provocativa con todos, que Darién esta hay afuera. – dijo mina, quien estaba conmigo, las demás estaban esperando afuera.

Suspire - ok como sea.

Al salir me subí a una tarima, todo estaba escuro pero se podían ver, hay vi a Darién, quien estaba hablando con haruka, una luz se encendió detrás mío y el me miro embobado dejando la boca abierta, todos comenzaron a gritar y a chiflar, el solo ver la cara de Darién me tranquilizaba, y empecé….

_**Si es que lo deseas**_  
_**puedo ser como un perro obediente**_  
_**Con sogas, cuerdas o cadenas**_  
_**deje que me ates.**_

Al decir esto mire lascivamente a Darién, quien me miraba embobado, sentía las miradas violadoras de otros, pero solo la del producía aquel calor en mí.

_**O si prefieres, puedo ser una gatita**_  
_**Y así delicadamente**_  
_**Con mis dedos, mis pies, mis labios**_  
_**te complaceré.**_

Toque provocativamente mis labios, mirando a Darién, me baje de la tarima y fui directamente hacia él.

_**Complaceré tus paciones en primer lugar**_  
_**Lo demás no importa**_

sonreí y volví ah mi lugar, mientras miraba a todos en el lugar, y estaba hay…mi amigo…Seiya! Seiya estaba en el lugar viéndome, le sonríe y el me sonrió lascivamente, me dio un escalofrió pero decidí seguir.

_**Explosiones de colores como pinturas dispersas en la pared**_  
_**no hay nadie que pueda ser mejor eternamente**_  
_**Quiero que me conozcas más profundamente**_

al ver nuevamente al lugar donde estaba mi amigo, ya no estaba, se había ido, pero luego vi a Darién que me miraba y desnudaba con la mirada.

_**Hoy quiero vencer los mundos transitorios  
**__**Sin falsos e intoxicados sueños  
**__**déjame ser manchada con tus colores  
**__**ha ni ho he to chi ri un ru o!**_

Mire como Darién me sonreía, su mirada era fuerte y penetrante, las chicas solos reían.

_**Yo puedo ser como una flor camelia**_  
_**Floreciendo en el invierno**_  
_**Con lluvia y nieve sobre mi cuerpo**_  
_**déjame mostrarte para ti**_

Moví mi cintura, mientras miraba a todos en el lugar pasando mi lengua en mis labios.

_**O si prefieres, una rosa esplendida**_  
_**en una postura casi decreciente**_  
_**con el cuello y el cuerpo lleno de un dulce aroma**_  
_**siempre abrigada por el olor de la muerte.**_

Su mirada era muy intensa, no podía esperar terminar e irme a su departamento.

_**Aún falta por ser manchada hasta la medula**_  
_**si esto es todo lo que hay**_  
_**no me siento satisfecha**_

sonreí ante la mirada de Darién por mis palabras.

_**Explosiones de colores como pintura dispersa en la pared**_  
_**no hay nadie que siempre pueda hacerlo mejor**_  
_**quiero encontrar algo más que simplemente lo que está debajo de la piel**_  
_**no puedo ir encima de los mundo transitorios**_  
_**Sin sueños de falsa aurora**_  
_**Yo voy a cambiar por ti.**_

Haruka, estaba fulminando con la mirada a mina, quien solo reía, mientras las demás veían atentas que hacia Darién.

Comencé a bailar mientras todos gritaban.

_**Explosiones de colores como pinturas dispersas en la pared**_  
_**no hay nadie que siempre pueda hacerlo mejor**_  
_**Quiero encontrar algo más que simplemente lo que está debajo de la piel**_  
_**Hoy quiero ir por encima de los mundos transitorios**_  
_**Sin sueños de alza aurora**_  
_**permíteme permanecer junto a ti**_  
_**"Hi ro ha ni re to"**_  
_**al perteneciente a todas partes.**_

Al terminar le guiñe el ojos a Darién, Salí del escenario y fui donde estaban los demás, Darién se fue después que yo así que me prepare con la lencería que mina me compro ( lo único que as echo bien por mi mina! Te amo mina)

me senté a esperar mientras acomodaba la ropa, sentí como habrían y me levante esperando encontrarme con mi príncipe…y ahí estaba el, con una sonrisita se acercó rápidamente.

Estuviste hermosa – dijo con voz sumamente sensual.

Gracias – dije sonriéndole.

Ahora no te dejare ir – dijo mientras me besaba.  
.

.

.

.

.

**MUAAJAJAJJAA MUAJAJAJJAJ soy tan mala._. Las dejo con La duda de que le ara Darién a serena! , espero comentarios: 3**


	10. noche de amor

**Darién POV**

así que fue su culpa?! –dije enojado, por la noticia de que mi princesa bailaría para todos estos pervertidos.

Vamos Darién será divertido – dijo mina riendo.

Si Darién – dijeron las demás al unisono.

Además – dijo haruka con molestia – no parece molestarte ver a esa chica bailar – me miro y me sonroje enseguida, en realidad era una de mis compañeras y era muy guapa.

Ella salió, la vi centrarse en el escenario, su pequeño quimono dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, resaltando sus senos, una faldita amarilla, se veía realmente sensual, comenzó a cantar y bailar dándome miradas llenas de dese y sensualidad.

"hermosa" pensé…

al terminar se dirigió hasta nosotros, hablamos un tiempo se fue a el dela y me quede un tiempo, fui rápidamente y entre la mire, se veía realmente hermosa.

Estuviste hermosa – dije con voz sumamente sensual.

Gracias – dijo sonriéndole.

Ahora no te dejare ir – dije mientras la besaba

**Fin Darién POV**

el beso de Darién hacia serena se intensifico, con caricias por debajo de la seda que cubría su vientre, la llevo hacia el sillón sentándola encimada si, para tener más acceso a ella.

Ahora no te dejare escapar ni que nadie nos interrumpa – dijo Darién con una voz ronca y sensual.

Aja – dijo serena pérdida en las sensaciones que le causaba Darién con sus besos en su cuello.

Darién fue bajando con sus labios, soltó el bracier de ella para tener más acceso sus senos, con sus labios apreso un pezón, lo lamio y chupeteo mientras que con su mano acariciaba su otro pezón estimulándola, serena, jadeaba del placer que Darién le propinaba, el departamento que, en otras noches era tranquilo y lleno de música clásica, ahora solo era acompañado por el sonido de los gemidos de serena.

No sabes cuánto te amo –dijo Darién entrecortado mientras lamia los pezones erectos de serena, quien estaba perdida en un mar de éxtasis que le propinaba Darién en el momento.

Y…yo mi príncipe – dijo serena estirando su cuello, Darién sonrió macabramente al ver la reacción de serena ante sus caricias.

Darién mientras lamia los pezones de serena, la observaba de reojo, la luz de luna que se escurría por entre las cortinas, chocando con la piel de serena la hacía ver aún más bella, a la apreciación de Darién.

Serena solo jadeaba ante el mar de sensaciones que tenía, Darién soltó los pezones de serena, dejando serena escapar un gemido de frustración, Darién fue bajando lentamente con sus labios por su cuerpo, mientras que serena dejaba que Darién quedara encima de su cuerpo, dándole mayor acceso a Darién a su vientre, la única prenda que tenía serena eran sus pequeñas bragas.

Serena paso sus manos por la camisa de Darién, desprendiéndola lentamente, mientras la quitaba de su lugar, Darién veía el perfecto cuerpo de su amada, indefensa ante él, lo hacía sentir venerable ante su mirada, serena logro quitar la camisa, y comenzó a quitar los pantalones rápidamente dejándolo solamente en boxes, en ese momento serena se sonrojo al notar la tienda de campaña que se formaba, Darién sonrió

, una sonrisa perversa que serena nunca había visto.

No te preocupes – dijo Darién con voz ronca- ya no dolerá.

¿Me lo prometes? – pregunto serena un poco desconfiada.

Sabes que nunca te aria daño – dijo acercando su frente a la de ella – porque te amo princesa – en ese momento le dio un tierno beso, que luego fue tomando fuerza, Darién la tomo en brazos, y la llevo a la habitación depositándola con delicadeza en la cama.

Darién, quito lentamente las bragas de serena besando sus largas piernas, luego de dejarla desnuda en la cama, la observo, el luna reflejada en su cuerpo le daba un toque mágico al momento, él se quitó los bóxer, dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto, se posiciono entre su piernas, mirándola con amor empezó a entrar lentamente en ella.

En el momento serena sintió un choque de placer, mientras Darién entraba, soltó un vergonzoso gemido, al igual que Darién soltó un gruñido de placer, Darién entro completamente en ella, y comenzó con un vaivén lento y suave, sujetando las manos de serena por arriba de la cabeza, sus movimientos lentamente se fueron acelerando y volviendo más violentos, serena solo gemía ante las sensaciones y placer que le entregaba su prometido.

Los jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes, Darién sentía cada parte del cuerpo de serena bajo su piel.

Mas Darién…mas – jadeo serena diciendo incoherencias por el placer que sentía.

Darién comenzó a moverse más violentamente y rápido, el escuchar a serena pedir serena más, lo volvía loco.

Los movimientos de la cama eran constantes, en unos minutos, el punto culmine de los dos llego, al momento del clímax, gritaron sus nombres, Darién callo encima de serena.

Te amo Darién – dijo serena con la respiración agitada.

Y yo a ti princesa – dijo Darién mientras besaba su frente.

Descansaron un tiempo, hasta que los besos apasionados volvieron a hacerse presentes, y hace se pasaron la noche, haciendo el amor, demostrándoselo de la mejor manera, siendo la luna, su único testigo.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**QUE TAL LADIES!? Vieron igual me demore XDDD es que no había inspiración, si no pueda por esa canción sita que escucho no habría podido escribir n.n agradézcanle a ilium! Espero sus comentarios**


	11. Preparativos

Después de la apasionada noche, despertaron por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, serena se movió incomoda por los rayos del sol.

Ya despertaste – dijo Darién adormilado.

Si – dijo serena mirando atenta la cara de Darién.

Darién abrió perezosamente los ojos para verla – te ves realmente hermosa – dijo sonriéndole coquetamente.

Serena, se sonrojo totalmente – g-gracias, Darién…tengo hambre – dijo sonriendo.

Darién estallo en carcajadas – bueno iré a preparar desayuno, ve a bañarte serena – salió de la cama, se colocó bóxer y se fue a la cocina.

Serena se levantó lentamente, pues le dolía un poco el cuerpo, bueno, a quien no con el hombre apasionado que tubo anoche, fue hacia la bañera, comenzó a lavarse cada parte de su cuerpo, recordando, que vio a Seiya en la universidad de Darién, que habrá estado haciendo hay, porque no le abra avisado que volvió.

Por qué no me aviso, tengo tantas ganas de verlo, a los chicos, quisiera saber que están haciendo – dijo serena mientras se refregaba el cuerpo.

Salió y se vistió, pues hoy, empezarían los preparativos para su boda, y lo primero era ver el vestido, y bueno, haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru, se encargaran de Darién, y las demás de serena.

Que tanto demorabas – pregunto Darién al ver salir a serena con su camisa puesta – te ves hermosa.

Estaba pensando – dijo sonriente serena – gracias Darién.

Hoy será un día tortuoso para ti serena – dijo Darién mirándola feliz, viendo como comía.

Si, verdad, pero tú con haruka será peor – dijo serena intentando burlarse.

Que intentas cabeza de chorlito? – dijo en tono burlón Darién.

Nada que debas saber cavernícola – dijo de misma manera serena.

Umm –dijo Darién mirándola de reojo.

Serena se levantó encaminándose hacia la habitación, Darién en un movimiento rápido la pego a la pared dejándola indefensa ante él.

¿Cómo que cavernícola, Tsukino? – dijo Darién en tono seductor.

Si, tu eres mi cavernícola – dijo serena con ese mismo tono, siguiendo el juego de seducción.

Umm – Darién, aspirando el olor de serena la libero de su agarre – mejor dejémoslo para la noche.

Si, será mejor, haruka nos puede ver…e intentara matarte – dijo serena con una sonrisa.

Se vistieron rápidamente, y comenzaron a conversar sobre el baile de la noche anterior.

Bailaste increíblemente sensual serena – dijo Darién mirándola a los ojos con deseo.

Gracias – dijo serena sonrojándose, pero recordó la presencia de su amigo – Darién, cuando estuve bailando, vi a Seiya – sonriente la rubia no se dio cuentade la expresión de su amado.

Ah ¿si?, no sabia, ¿lo saludaste? – pregunto preocupado darien pero sin que la rubia lo notara.

No, lo vi a la distancia, pero no pude saludarle como se debe, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, hace tiempo no lo veía – dijo con un dejo de tristeza, serena.

Umm, ya veo – dijo Darién pensando.

En eso tocaron la puerta, era las chicas que venían por serena.

Pasen Pasen – Darién, sonriente las dejo entrar a su departamento.

Gracias, Darién! – entraron rápidamente y quedaron mirando a serena.

¿Qué? – pregunto serena ante la mirada acusadora de su cuello.

Tu cuello – amy pronuncio sonrojada.

Tienes una marca – prosiguió lita.

Bien marcada – dijo raí con mirada picara.

De una noche apasionada –dijo mina con cara soñadora.

Ya chicas! – dijo roja serena.

Hahahaha! – rieron a carcajadas todas mientras los dos enamorados estaban rojos de pies a cabeza.

Bien, ahora vamos a buscar tus cosas – dijo mina, con mirada triunfante.

Porque me late que este día será tortuoso – dijo lita dudosa.

No se preocupen, para chiba será pero – dijo entrando haruka, con las demás, serena y las demás estallaron en risas, mientras comenzaban a salir.

Espero no te coman – dijo Darién divertido tomándola de la cintura.

Espero que a ti no te coman – dijo riendo serena.

Me cuidare – rebatiendo Darién, la beso dulcemente, hasta que el carraspeo de haruka los hiso separarse.

Bueno, ya vete cabeza de bombón que te puede comer viva – algo molesta, haruka miro a los enamorados.

Luego de irse las chicas Darién, pidió que las Sailor restantes se quedaran.

Tengo…que comentarles algo que me conto serena – dijo en tono serio el pelinegro.

Usted dirá príncipe – dijo setsuna, mirando serenamente al pelinegro.

El día del baile – prosiguió Darién, haruka lanzó una mueca - serena, dice haber visto a Seiya – dijo mirándolas seriamente.

Estas seguro chiba – pregunto haruka mirándolo seria.

Seguro, ella misma me lo dijo, no mentiría – dijo el pelinegro – bueno, mejor vamos a las tiendas, no creo que demoremos mucho…no? – dijo Darién mirándolas sonriente

No queremos estar tanto tiempo contigo chiba – rebatió haruka entre risas.

En otro lado O_O

Bueno serena ese te queda mejor – dijo raí mirándola de pies a cabeza.

No, tiene que ser algo mas provocativo – rebatió mina.

Es mejor este es más recatado – dijo amy

Yo concuerdo con mina –dijo lita

Y yo – dispuso serena.

Bueno tu veras – dijo raí.

Serena, estaba con un vestido de novia, blanco, largo, cubría toda su espalda y pecho, hasta el cuello, con grandes hombreras.

Se quitó el vestido, y se colocó un vestido, ajustado hasta la rodilla, luego caía por atrás y un poco por adelante, con un escote no muy provocador por delante, y uno en la espalda, resaltando su busto y trasero, se veía hermosa.

Hermoso – dijo serena mirándose al espejo egocéntricamente.

Ese es…- dijo mina con admiración.

Es…- dijo raí en un suspiro

El…-dijo amy.

Perfecto – dijo lita por último.

Luego de llevarse el vestido fueron a donde mina las guio…lencería fina O_O

No usare eso mina! Es traslucirá! – chillo serena, quien estaba con un conjunto negro con rojo, con pequeñas medias negras unidas por un tirante, bastante sexy.

Pero – dijo mina.

Es mejor uno blanco –dijeron las demás al unisono.

Ok – dijo con frustración mina.

Después de comprado el mismo conjunto pero en blanco fueron a una heladería, las chicas pidieron sus sabores favoritos y se fueron a una mesa.

Bueno después de todo no es tan difícil – dijo mina riendo.

Solo ha sido la ropa mina – dijo raí reprimiéndola.

Si, después viene el salón – dijo amy

La comida – luego lita.

Y decoración – serena por ultimo hablo.

Ok no me coman – dijo apenada mina, en eso estallaron en risas.

Serena, diviso tres siluetas conocidas, los tres muchachos que tanto quería, sus tres amigos, las tres estrellas fugases, se acercaban sonrientes a ellas.

Seiya: hola bombón

Yaten: hola mina

Taiki: hola amy

Las Sailor sorprendidas no supieron responder, ellos regresaron, serena estaba contenta pero las demás con preocupación, según michiru ellos eran los nuevos enemigos…

.

.

.

**Lo se lose me demore XD pero a falta de inspiración más anime (?) bueno, espero les guste el capi, ahora avanzar el mirai Nikki Moon XDDD dejar comentarios los amos: B**


	12. Las tres estrellas

Chicos!? – dijeron las chicas al unisono, con un tono de sorpresa.

Si somos nosotros - dijeron los tres sonrientes.

Seiya! – serena se levantó de golpe y lo abrazo.

Bombón…te extrañe – dijo abrazándola apretadamente mientras sentía el olor que emanaba su cabello.

Y yo a ti Seiya – dijo a punto de llorar.

Las demás Sailor miraban desconfiadas a los tres chicos, que las ayudaron, hace ya un tiempo, con Sailor galaxia.

Que pasa mina – dijo yaten mirando a mina amorosamente.

N-nada – dijo sonrojada, pues a pesar de ser el nuevo enemigo, la Sailor del amor, seguía embobada con la estrella fugaz.

Segura? – se acercó rápidamente quedando a unos centímetros de su boca.

S-si – mina desvió la mirada.

Amy? – pregunto el peli castaño

Dime Taiki – dijo amy sonrojada, mirando a la estrella que le robo el corazón.

Solo que estabas un poco distraída – dijo Taiki mirando a amy sonriente.

Luego de un rato de conversación los chicos se fueron dejando a las 5 chicas conmocionadas.

No pensé volverlos a ver – dijo serena mientras caminaba con dirección al departamento de Darién.

Nadie lo pensó serena – dijo raí mirándola a su lado.

Es verdad – dijo en un suspiro la Sailor del amor.

Ajan – dijo amy totalmente distraída pensando en Taiki.

Bueno ya llegamos raí se quedara con las cosas en el templo serena, Darién no puede ver nada – dijo lita sonriente.

Si – serena subió prácticamente corriendo, entrando rápido al departamento y dándose una placentera ducha.

En Otro Lugar Del Mundo.

Que es lo que crees – pregunto el menor de los hermanos.

Hay que hacerles creer que no somos nosotros… mandaremos a atacar y les ayudaremos…luego se enteraran – dijo seria el pelinegro, el hermano medio.

Sera lo mejor - dijo con una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios el mayor de los hermanos.

Ella será mía…de nadie más que mía…para siempre – decía Seiya mientras aparecía una imagen de serena sonriente – mi serena…

Mina serás mía – dijo mirando una imagen de mina, el menor de los hermanos, yaten.

Amy…mi amy – Taiki mirando la imagen de amy.

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a reír, el lugar se llenó de oscuridad, mientras la luna observaba lo que sucedía.

Departamento Darién

Serena se quedó dormida esperando la llegada de su amado, quedando sumida en un profundo sueño.

Que!? Dónde estoy? – pregunto serena mirando a su alrededor, reconociendo el lugar como las ruinas del milenio de plata.

Hija – pronuncio una voz conocida para ella, haciendo acto de presencia la reina serenity.

Madre – dijo sorprendida la princesa de la luna.

Tengo que pedirte que no confíes de ellos – dijo sabiamente la reina serenity

En ellos? Ellos quién? – pregunto confundida serena.

Sé que te ayudaron, pero el caos ha tomado posesión de sus cuerpos no dejes que te confundan – dijo la reina desapareciendo, en ese momento serena despertó ante la mirada de su amado.

Que pasa serena esas muy inquieta – dijo con preocupación Darién

Solo un mal sueño – dijo serena "que será lo que me quiso decir" pensó serena

Umm está bien – dijo Darién un poco más calmado – como te fue con las chicas?

Muy bien, y, nos encontramos con los chicos Seiya, yaten y Taiki, bueno ahora dormiré – se volvió a acostar quedando dormida de inmediato.

Darién quedo frio con la confesión de su amada, ellos valieron, esto estaría mal para ellos, tenía que informarles lo más rápido posible a las Sailor.

.

.

.

**MUAJAJAJAJ._. FELICES?! AH! YA MUY BIEN COMENTARIOS AQUÍ ABAJO…PERO YA!**


	13. Juntos

Serena – susurro el pelinegro, moviendo levemente a la bolita que estaba en su cama – serena tienes que ir a estudiar…  
Solo 5 minutos más – dijo la bolita rubia media somnolienta.

No serena es muy tarde – dijo el pelinegro totalmente enamorado por su expresión.

Está bien – se levantó frustrada la rubia, saliendo de su cama para comenzar a vestirse con el uniforme.

Que quieres de desayuno? – pregunto desde la cocina, Darién.

Solo un pan tostado, luego me comprare algo Darién – dijo terminando de arreglarse, serena, pues decidió cambiar de peinado, lleno con una cola alta.

Te ves hermosa – dijo entregándole su pan, a serena.

Gracias amor – se despidió dándole un apasionado beso, para luego salir de su, ahora, hogar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En otro lado.

Estas seguro, Seiya? –dijo con voz preocupada el castaño.

Si, Taiki, estudiaremos con las demás, para ganar su confianza – dijo mientras se sentaba en su banco dejando su bolso a un costado.

Bueno, tendré oportunidad, de estar con mina –sonriente, un triunfante yaten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corre! – grito mina mientras era seguida por serena, con quien llegaban tarde por ponerse a ver chicos lindos.

No puedo más – dijo corriendo a toda velocidad.

Señoritas – dijo el profesor de historia, un hombre alto, moreno, de ojos plomos – llegan atrasadas de nuevo.

Perdone profesor – dijo serena con respiración agitada – no pude llegar más temprano, porque me quede dormida, disculpe – dijo haciendo una reverencia al igual que mina.

Está bien, pasen, espero nos e vuelva a repetir – dijo sonriente el profesor.

Serena sonrió ampliamente al ver a Seiya, al lado del banco que le correspondía, mientras que mina se sonrojo, a más no poder.

Bueno, señoritas a sus asientos – dijo el profesor continuando su clase.

Se la pasaron todo el tiempo conversando, mientras esperaban la salida, al tocar, raí, lita, amy, haruka, michiru, hotaru, setsuna, Taiki , Seiya y serena, se fueron a comer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabes mina - dijo sonriente yaten mirándola – sigues siento tan hermosa.

G-gracias yaten – respondió nerviosamente, la rubia.

Si volví, fue por ti mina, compréndelo – dijo directamente, tomando el mentón de la rubia, y dándole un beso apasionado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego, del día de estudios que tuvieron, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, pero 4 Sailor conversaban sobre lo sucedido ese día.

Espero no sea una trampa – dijo hotaru seriamente.

Lose hotaru, pero lo mejor es esperar al primer ataque – dijo setsuna.

Cuando los three light aparecieron en la escuela – dijo calmadamente michiru – mi espejo vibro mucho.

Eso quiere decir que ellos son los nuevos enemigos? – pregunto haruka.

Y los últimos haruka, y los últimos – dijo setsuna mirando el cielo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Departamento de mina.

Mina – dijo en un susurro yaten, tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a la pared.

Yaten yo…-dijo mina nerviosa.

Sshhh – tapo con un dedo los labios de mina – ni hables, solo disfruta – dijo mientras comenzaba con un beso lento y tierno, subiendo lentamente de tono.

Las manos de yaten, se posaron en la cintura de mina, quien tenía sus manos posadas en su pecho, el beso de yaten, era apasionado, pues había esperado mucho para estar con mina, la única que robo su corazón, y quizás lo podría volver a la normalidad.

La mano de yaten subía lentamente por debajo de la blusa de mina, mientras sus labios bajaban al cuello de ella, subió mas su mano, para apresar su seno y comenzó a estimularlo, mientras seguía besando su cuello, mientras tanto mina, solo se perdía en las sensaciones, que yaten le entregaba, siempre en sus sueños más locos, soñaba con que volvía y la poesía y le declaraba su amor, al igual que estaba sucediendo.

Yaten, quito rápidamente la blusa solo dejando el bracier, la observo por un momento, la vio sumamente sexy, pegada a la pared, sonrojada, y en ese estado, la tomo en brazos y le llevo hasta la alcoba de mina, dejándola en la cama, en ese momento no estaba Artemis, así que había más libertad, comenzó nuevamente, con sus besos, dejando un camino de besos en su cuerpo, le quito la falda mientras mina miraba expectante a lo que yaten hacía, le quito sus zapatos, y calcetas, dejándola solo en bragas y bracier, la observo nuevamente, y con un movimiento comenzó a quitarse su ropa, mina solo observaba sonrojada, quedo con el pecho descubierto, mientras comenzaba a quitarse el pantalón solo quedando con la ajustada prenda cubriendo su virilidad, aunque el bóxer dejaba notar la dispuesta erección del peli-plateado.

Yaten…- susurro sonrojada mina.

Tranquila…- dijo yaten dándole tranquilidad con la mirada – no te hare daño.

Con un movimiento delicado, le quito el bracier, mientras miraba los ojos de su amada, comenzó a besar y lamer sus senos, los gemidos de mina eran sonoros, pues las sensaciones que la abarcaban no le permitían controlarse, era más fuerte que ella, yaten mientras hacia su tarea de lamer y besar los senos de mina, se colocaba entre sus piernas, rosando levemente su erección con la intimidad de mina, soltando un gruñido de placer, bajo una de sus manos y comenzó a acaricia el centro de su amada por encima de la tela, los gemidos de mina retumbaban por todo el departamento.

Yaten…por favor –gimió mina quien estaba bastante excitada.

Como desee mi princesa – dijo yaten con voz sumamente sensual.

Yaten se deshizo de la pequeña braga que cubría la intimidad de su amada, él se quitó el bóxer, dejando su miembro a la vista de mina, mina al verlo se ruborizo, se puso entre sus piernas y comenzó a entrar lentamente, mina, dejo escapar algunas lágrimas, pues esa era su primera vez, yaten al entrar completamente no se movió por algunos minutos, mientras que con sus labios limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Es un dolor necesario – susurro en el oído de su amada – te prometo que ya no dolerá mas.

Mina asintió, mientras solo por un movimiento involuntario, movió sus caderas y soltando un gemido, yaten comenzó con el vaivén de caderas, mina solo gemía, pidiendo más de él, yaten, la penetraba furiosamente, mientras sentían cerca su primer y uno de los tantos orgasmos más que tendrían juntos, al momento del clímax gritaron sus nombres, sellando su amor en un beso, mientras que durmieron un momento.

.

.

.

**Bueno, yaten x mina listo, quien será la siguiente parejita: 3 jkdhkakdas comentarios: 3**


	14. Declaraciones

Mientras los enamorados se demostraban su amor, en el parque nº 10 un chico de cabello castaño, y una chica tímida de cabellos azules, conversaban amenamente.

Bueno que ha sido de ustedes durante este tiempo – pregunto la peli-azul al chico que la acompañaba.

Bueno, la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta ha sido todo un éxito – respondió cariñosamente el chico mientras la miraba sonriente.

La cara de amy se tiño de un hermoso color carmín.

Te ves hermosa con ese color en tu hermosa cara – dijo Taiki mientras acariciaba levemente su mejilla.

Taiki yo…- dijo sonrojada amy.

Amy, te amo, no podría vivir sin ti, por favor, te lo ruego por lo que más quieras, se mi novia – dijo el castaño igual de sonrojada que la peli-azul.

Si Taiki sí! – dijo amy quien lo abrazaba efusivamente, ella nunca pensó que él tuviera esos mismo sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él.

Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo – dijo mientras tomaba el mentón de la peli-azul y le daba un tierno beso.

.

.

.

.

Ya llegue! – dijo una rubia mientras dejaba sus cosas en la entrada de su departamento.

Ah que bien princesa, como te fue? – pregunto su apuesto novio mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios.

Muy bien, dar, sabes volvieron a la escuela, Seiya, yaten y Taiki!, sabes, mina se fue con yaten, y amy se fue con Taiki, y bueno Seiya se fue a su departamento haya – dijo alegremente la rubia, pero su Darién, no estaba muy contento con la noticia, ese chico que tanto quería serena volvió.

Oh! Que bien – dijo fingiendo demencia – pero bueno, dime tienes alguna tarea?

No papá – dijo serena en tono burlón.

Serena – dijo en tono de reproche Darién.

Es verdad! Te lo prometo papá – dijo serena sinceramente.

Te creeré y no soy tu papá, soy tu novio y futuro esposo – dijo con voz sumamente sensual, el pelinegro mientras la apegaba a la pared.

Que paso Dr. Chiba? extraño a su paciente favorita? – dijo serena en el mismo juego.

Si mucho mi conejita – dijo mientras aspiraba el olor que emanaba su piel.

Lo siento Dr. Chiba pero por ahora no podemos jugar – dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

Y por qué no? – pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro.

Bueno, porque quiero aguardar un poco – dijo inocente la rubia.

Umm – dijo mirando extrañado a serena.

.

.

.

.

Hay bombón – susurro Seiya que veía la imagen sonriente de serena – mi dulce bombón, como te extrañe, pero ahora si serás mía bombón, tu misma vendrás a mí, no lo dudes – dijo mientras sus ojos tomaban un color rojo intenso.

.

.

.

.

Mina – susurro el peli plateado quien solo estaba cubierto por la sabana.

Que pasa yaten – pregunto somnolienta mina.

Me tengo que ir – susurro yaten.

No, no te vayas – dijo sonrojada mina.

Esta segura? – pregunto un poco desconfiado yaten.

Si muy segura – dijo mina asintiendo.

Conste que tú lo pediste – dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

.

.

.

Crees que sea necesario intervenir? – pregunto una rubia de largos cabellos.

No, todavía no hay que dejar que el futuro siga su curso – dijo un chico alto de color negro y unos ojos del mismo color.

Eso espero, pero creo que lo más prudente es intervenir – dijo nuevamente la rubia.

No, hay que esperar – aseguro el pelinegro, mientras miraban la ciudad desde un árbol.

.

.

.

**Ahh quienes serán estos chicos! : O! pues ya aparecieron hace ya varios cap. atrás: 3 así que pronto lo sabrán: 3 huy Seiya que malote, pobre Darién seré lo dejo con las ganas XD un saludo a todas las que leen mi sexy fic, comentarios abajo XD**


	15. Confusiones

_**Serena POV.**_

Desperté lentamente mientras sentía una brazo aprisionándome de la cintura, mi gire lentamente y vi la cara de Darién, mientras dormía, se veía muy tierno, parecía un gatito, era mi gatito, mi vida entera, cuantas veces eh dado la vida por él, ya no sé cuántas pero lo haría de nuevo si fuera para que mi querido daría y mis queridas amigas siguieran bien, mire la hora por encima de su hombro, aún faltaba para que tuviera que irme, pues planeaba irme temprano, quería encontrarme con los demás, sobre todo con Seiya, es mi mejor amigo, pero se sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero él sabe que solo amo a Darién y lo respeta.

Mi amor – susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla – tenemos que levantarnos.

Umm? – gimoteo Darién mientras ponía una graciosa cara y abría sus hermosos ojos, me miró fijamente y sonrió ampliamente.

Ya es hora de desayunar – dije sonriente mientras le daba un pequeño beso.

¿Hace cuánto estas despierta? – pregunto mientras afirmaba su cabeza con su mano y apoyaba su brazo con el codo.

No hace mucho, pero tengo hambre, y quiero llegar temprano hoy a la escuela – dije sonriéndole mientras sentía su mano acomodar uno de mis mechones de pelo detrás de mí oreja.

Y ese milagro? – Rio divertido – que paso, porque quieres llegar temprano? – me miro tiernamente, mientras se levantaba y quitaba la pijama y comenzaba a alistarse, pues tenía que ir a trabajar.

Bueno es que me quiero ver rápido con las chicas, preguntarle a mina y amy como les fue y ver a Seiya – dije inocentemente, mientras vi como la mandíbula de Darién se cuadraba, pero no preste atención.

Umm que bien, bueno mi princesa, que es lo que quieres de desayuno? – dijo mientras me miraba dulcemente.

Quizás un pan tostado y leche – dijo sonriéndole mientras me comenzaba a arreglar.

Se fue rápidamente mientras yo me arregle mi ropa, me peine en mis típicas coletas y me arreglaba la ropa, Salí de la habitación con mi bolso mientras me sentaba en la mesa esperando mi desayuno.

Princesa, me habidas cuando termines y yo te voy a dejar –dijo mientras me miraba yo solo asentí y comencé a comer, al terminar le avise, el tomo su bolso y el mío y bajamos hasta su moto, nos subimos y nos fuimos, llegamos y todas las chicas de la escuela que pasaban lo quedaron viendo cuando se quitó el casco, sonríe triunfal, al ver el celo de las demás chica, nos dimos un beso y entre rápidamente, recorrí el salón con la mirada y encontré a las chicas sentadas junto con Seiya, yaten y Taiki, me les acerque y los salude a todos.

Hola chicos – dije alegremente.

Hola serena –dijeron todos menos Seiya.

Hola bombón – dijo mientras se me acercaba – quiero hablar contigo, podemos ir a la azotea?

Si claro Seiya – dije sonriente, caminamos hasta la azotea donde alguna vez él se me declaro – que querías decirme? – pregunte mientras le sonreía.

Quería preguntarte, si todavía estas con Darién – dijo mientras me miraba esperanzado, pensé que tiene que haber sido la ilusión de que le dijera que ya no estaba con Darién.

Sí, estoy con el – dije sinceramente mientras veía como su mirada se opacaba.

Porque bombón, porque sigues con él, si él te trata con tanta frialdad, él nunca te demuestra amor, cada vez que tiene la oportunidad te deja con la excusa de que es lo mejor y que puede herirte si siguen juntos, porque! Si nunca te ha amado – dijo mientras derramaba lágrimas.

El si me ama, Seiya, el solo lo hacía para protegerme – dije mientras lo miraba.

Si te amara, no le importaría, porque sabiendo que tú lo amas, lo más importante sería estar juntos luchando contra todo – dijo mientras me miraba con el dolor reflejado en los ojos.

…- simplemente no respondí, él tenía razón, pues si tanto me ama se hubiera quedado conmigo y simplemente hubiéramos luchado juntos.

Siempre te hace daño bombón, yo creo que tienes que dejarlos, si tú quieres tomar mi consejo puedes hacerlo – dijo mientras se iba, dejándome con ese sentimiento de duda en el pecho.

El transcurso del día fue tranquilo mientras esperaba la hora de salida, no hable mucho con los demás solo esperaba la hora de ir al departamento y hablar con Darién.

.

.

.

Ya llegue! –grite mientras me quitaba los zapatos y de bajaba mi bolso a un lado, entre rápidamente mientras Darién me resabia y me da un pequeño beso.

Que pasa princesa? Porque tan triste? – pregunto preocupado Darién.

Tenemos que hablar Darién – dije decididamente.

.

.

.

**: O que querrá hablar serena!, ya Seiya comenzó su plan macabro: O dejen comentarios y gracias a todas la que leen mi sensual fic**


	16. Te amo

**DARIEN POV**

Me sorprendí enormemente al ver la seriedad con la que serena me estaba hablando, ¿Qué querrá preguntar?

.

Dime que pasa princesa – le dije con un desconcierto visible, vi como su labio temblaba levemente.

.

¿Me amas? – pregunto sin mirarme a los ojos – me amas, por ser serena Tsukino, o porque en el pasado tuvimos un romance?, o porque en el futuro podrás ser el rey Endimión?

.

De que hablas? Yo te amo por el presente serena, quien te metió esas cosas en la cabeza? – a mire sorprendido.  
Seiya…pero…gracias por aclararme las cosas – dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado desganadamente, la tome del brazo y le plante un beso en sus tersos labios, ella correspondió lentamente.

.

Pose mis manos en su cintura mientras la seguía besando y la apegaba a mi cuerpo, sentí sus mano en mi pecho, solté sus labios para besar su cuello lentamente mientras caminábamos a la cama, la tendí lentamente mientras besaba suavemente su cuello, su mano acaricio mi cabello mientras soltaba suspiros, le quite lentamente su blusa mientras seguía bajando, su bracier rosa, la luz de luna que pasaba por la ventana daba una hermosa vista.

.

Me miro sonrojada, levanto su cuerpo y me beso de manera lenta, mientras me quitaba mi camisa, la volví a tender en la cama y saca su bracier, bese sus senos lentamente, mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos, serena piraba levemente de mi cabello, baje mi mano hasta su entre pierna y se la acariciar, estaba tremendamente húmeda, quite su falda dejándola solo en bragas mientras ella soltaba y pantalón y me dejaba en bóxer, su sonrojo fue mayor al ver mi erección, la acomode en la cama mientras quitaba sus bragas y ella quito mi bóxer, sin perder detalle, tome su cara y la bese lentamente, la solté y mire a sus ojos, estaban oscuros, entre lentamente en ella sin perder detalle de su expresión, soltó un gemido, mientras se aferraba a mi cuello, comencé con un ritmo lento, los jadeos y gruñidos eran fuertes, comencé lentamente a subir el ritmo, mientras sus gemidos y jadeos aumentaban.

.

Seguí hasta que terminamos gritando nuestros nombres, Salí de ella y la acomode a mi lado, nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, acariciaba su espalda mientras sentía que ella se dormía, al verla dormida decidí dejarla.

.

Marque el teléfono de haruka rápido para poder contar lo sucedido – chiba. – ladro desde el otro lado de la línea.  
Serena, llego mal, al parecer Seiya le metió cosas en la cabeza – dije mientras oí un jadeo desde el otro lado de la línea.  
Michiru…espera…bueno pero está mejor? – pregunto, bueno al parecer estaban como nosotros…ok imaginarme eso no fue lindo.  
Si esta mejor, bueno te dejo, creo que estas ocupado – dije.  
Si, y mucho haha – y colgó, mire nuevamente a serena que seguía dormida.  
_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BUENO SRTAS! Les traje cap. sé que demore pero bueno, eh tenido problemas y bla bla. Comentarios: D**_


	17. Paseo y peligro

**Serena POV**

Desperté lentamente, sintiendo la luz de la mañana sobre mi cara, abrí los ojos lentamente, mientras me giraba lentamente y encontraba la vista más hermosa del mundo, Darién dormido, y su olor, anoche…fue muy especial, hoy no hay clases, pero saldremos en grupo, así que me levante sin molestar a Darién y comencé a vestirme.

Hace algún tiempo, me llego una ropa muy linda, es de mi tía que vive en Italia, se llama estrella, me puse un pantalón negro ajustado, que realzaba mi trasero, me coloque un bracier rosa y una polera del mismo color que traslucía.

Darién despertó y me miro, mientras me daba una de esas sonrisas patentadas, se levantó y abrazo.

Así, que saldremos todos, no? –dijo en mi oído mientras pasaba su mano por mi vientre.

Si, saldremos hoy – dije en un suspiro, sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello y luego me dejaba – iré por desayuno.

En un momento te sigo – dijo mientras salía de la habitación, comencé a preparar algo de comer, salió con un pantalón negro, y una polera del mismo color, una chaqueta verde, la misma que siempre usa.

Se ve muy guapo Dr. Chiba – dije mientras extendía el desayuno.

Lo mismo digo – respondió mientras tomaba el desayuno y lo acomodaba en la mesa.

Comimos en silencio, al terminar, Darién lavo los platos y nos fuimos del depto.

Fin Serena POV.

En otro lugar…

Michiru, preciosa, levántate – dijo una voz bastante masculina mientras movía lentamente a la chica de cabello agua marina.

No quiero – refunfuño la chica de cabellera agua marina a su acompañara.

Tenemos que ir con serena y las demás, rápido – dijo más autoritario.

Ok ok haruka – dijo de mala gana – sabes que me veo horrible después de este tipo de noches – dijo ronroneando michiru.

Yo encuentro que te vez hermosa – dijo haruka en el mismo tono juguetón.

Bueno, a vestirme – dijo mientras salía de la cama.

En el parque nº 10.

Hola! – grito serena quien venía corriendo junto con Darién.

Hola bombón – dijo Seiya lo más natural que pudo.

Hola serena – dijo Taiki, amy que estaban tomados de la mano.

Hola – dijeron mina y yaten que estaban abrazados.

Umm mucho amor por aquí – dijo sugerente serena, haciendo que los presentes se sonrojaran.

Mentira bombón, yo estoy solo – dijo fingiendo tristeza Seiya.

Tranquilo kou – dijo Darién serio – todavía puedes encontrar novia.

Tú tienes suerte chiba – mascullo Seiya,

Etto…-dijo con gotitas de sudor serena – mejor esperemos a los demás.

Si- dijo Darién mientras tomaba la cintura de la rubia posesivamente.

Perdón llegamos tarde – dijo haruka, quien venía tomando la cintura de michiru.

Ustedes nunca llegan tarde – dijo serena.

Porque será – dijo mina sugerente.

Yo sé porque – dijo Darién.

Cállate chiba si no quieres morir – ladro haruka.

Ok – dijo Darién.

Chicas – dijo reí, lita, setsuna y hotaru.

Hola! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Porque no mejor nos vamos? –dijo serena alegremente tomándose del brazo de su amado.

Claro, bombón – dijo Seiya mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Seiya, setsuna, reí y hotaru iban adelante, serena y Darién caminaban juntos tomados de la mano, yaten, mina, Taiki y amy juntos mientras que haruka y michiru jugaban, se oyó un grito todos corrieron al lugar donde una mujer y una niña eran atacadas.

Pero si hay está el príncipe de la tierra – dijo mientras miraba a Darién el demonio.

Como lo sabes! – grito haruka.

No importa! – dijo mientras atacaba.

Cuidado – dijo serena mientras empujaba a Darién y resabia el golpe.

SERENA! –gritaron todos a la vez.

.

.

.

.

_No se en cuanto podre públicas de nuevo porque estaré castigada por mis notas preciosas, espero les guste el cap., las quiero dejen comentarios._


	18. Lucha

Serena estaba en el suelo siendo apoyada por el cuerpo de Darién.

Serena! Estas bien mi amor? – pregunto el moreno

Sí, estoy bien no pasa nada – dijo susurrando mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado.

Quién demonios son! - grito Seiya enojado, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Nosotros, venimos en busca del príncipe de la tierra! – grito el demonio.

Cállate! –grito haruka enojada mientras se transformaba – **POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANO! TRASNFORMACION!**

Transformémonos! –gritaron las demás

**POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO! TRASNFORMACION!**

**POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA PLUTON! TRANSFORMACION!**

**POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA SATURNO! TRANSFORMACION!**

**POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE! TRANSFORMACION**

**POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO! TRANSFORMACION!**

**POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETE JUPITER! TRANSFORMACION!**

**POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS! TRANSFORMACION!**

**PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR TRANSFORMACION!**

**PORDER DE CURACION ESTELAR TRANSFORMACION!**

**PODER DE CRACION ESTELAR TRASNFORMACION!**

Todas se transformaron y comenzaron a pelear con el demonio, aparte de tener gran poder era bastante rápido sin darle oportunidad de atacar hasta que Seiya hiso su movimiento.

Laser de estrella fugaz! –grito mientras su ataque le llegaba directamente al demonio y desaparecía, todas volvieron a la normalidad y fueron a dejar a serena y Darién a su depto.

Espero pronto estés bien bombón – dijo Seiya.

Gracias –dijo sonriendo serena...

Bueno, cabeza de bombón, otro día nos vemos y en cualquier problema llámanos –dijo haruka mientras se despedía de serena con un beso en la comisura de sus labios, rio ante el sonrojo de la rubia.

Mmh –asiento la rubia, se despidieron de todos y entraron, Darién dejo acostada a serena mientras estaba en el balcón.

Qué raro que el solo allá podido derrotar a ese demonio, es demasiada coincidencia, no puedo dejar que Seiya se hacer que a serena, por ningún motivo, eso sería muy peligroso – pensó el pelinegro sin percatarse de la presencia de la rubia.

Está muy hermosa la noche –dijo en un susurro serena.

Oye que haces aquí? –dijo Darién intentando ocultar su enojo

Hay persóneme señor mandón – dijo riendo serena.

Ok ok hahaha –rio darien.

Creo...que esta será la última batalla antes de Tokio de cristal... –dijo serena.

Eso mismo creo yo, pero no podemos acelerarnos – dijo Darién.

Te amo Darién, te amo tanto tengo miedo de perderte – dijo serena mientras los botaba a los dos ella quedaba encima de él.

Y yo a ti te amo serena – dijo mientras la besaba a la luz de la luna, la llevo hasta la habitación para consumar su amor.

En Otro Lado.

Tu qué crees michiru – pregunto haruka

Sobre qué? – pregunto.

Sobre el kou, él fue verdad? – dijo con seguridad haruka

No lo puedo decir con certeza haruka, no podemos precipitarnos –dijo mirándola.

Hay alguien, quienes son! –pregunto exaltada haruka.

Nosotros –dijo la rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules.

Podemos ayudar -dijo un peli negro y ojos negros que se acercaban

.

.

.

.

_**LISTO! AHJSDDKJSHKDHJA comentarios. :D**_


	19. La verdad

_Hay alguien, quienes son! –pregunto exaltada haruka._

_Nosotros –dijo la rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules._

_Podemos ayudar -dijo un peli negro y ojos negros que se acercaban_

Respondan! –haruka se paró delante de los dos individuos que se encontraban en ese momento

soy serenia y él es demian – dijo serenia, con calmada voz, sus ojos ahora eran verdes, y los demian eran marrones.

Que pretenden –dijo setsuna

Ayudarles, sabemos quien es el enemigo, y sabemos el verdadero destino del ataque –dijo demian mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de serenia.

Y puedes decirnos quiénes son? –dijo esperanzada hotaru.

Son las starlights o los three light – dijo serenia seria.

Eso no es posible! Ellas nos ayudaron con el ataque de hoy!

Bueno, pues no, todo fue planeado, y el ataque era para la princesa, no para el príncipe, si el ataque llegaba al príncipe, igual ayudaría pero el punto era para la princesa de la luna –dijo con una seguridad demian que dejo a las outers perplejas.

No han respondido mi pregunta –dijo haruka – quienes son en realidad?

Ellos –esta vez hablo setsuna –son por los que podemos vivir eternamente haruka, son "vampiros" los sellos que tienen –apunto al cuello de serenia y a la mano derecha de demian – los controlan y mantiene sus poder, nosotros tendremos pero ocultos y lo podremos sacar cuando queramos, cuando son removidos, todo su poder se desata –dijo calmada setsuna.

Es el último enemigo… -dijo hotaru.

Por el que tendrá que congelar la tierra…-dijo serenia.

No es justo! –Dijo haruka – ellos! Ella no querrá eliminarlos

Entonces lo aremos nosotros! –dijo demian.

.

.

.

Todo salió de acuerdo a tu plan, Seiya –dijo un peli plateado que se dejaba llevar en su levitación.

Si, pronto la oscuridad que entro en el cuerpo de mi bombón, surtirá efecto –dijo Seiya sonriendo.

Las outers lo saben –dijo serio Taiki

Qué?! –grito Seiya

Unos tipos, serenia y demian, se lo dijeron, no sé cómo se enteraron –dijo Taiki

Tienen que ver con el futuro –dijo yaten, afirmándolo.

Hay que eliminarlos rápido, mañana echaremos a andar el siguiente plan –dijo mientras los tres soltaban una risa maléfica.

.

.

.

_**: D que tal, bueno, quizás mañana actualice de nuevo, porque pronto salgo de vacas y no tendré internet para subir D: pero dejen comentarios las amo *-***_


	20. sueños, confuciones

**SERENA POV**

Desperté lentamente, un poco adolorida, mire a Darién mientras dormía, se veía como un gatito, quizás ese sea su nuevo apodo, gatito.

Oye, gatito dormilón, despierta –dije susurrando.

Gatito? –pregunto divertido mientras abría los ojos.

Si, pareces un gatito cuando duermes –dije sonriendo.

Bueno, a levantarse, tienes escuela –dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su ropa para vestirse.

Me levante y vestí como siempre, tome mi pelo en una coleta alta, me mire al espejo y sonreí con satisfacción, tome mi maletín y Salí de mi habitación.

Mire a la cocina y hay en ese lugar estaba Darién cocinando….con un delantal…UN DELANTAL!

¿Qué? – pregunto mirándome sorprendido.

Te ves tan lindo con delantal… -dije sonrojándome y con los ojos muy brillantes.

Me miro por un momento y se sonrojo enseguida, yo me sonroje más, y mis ojos brillaron mucho.

Dejo la comida en la mesa mientras se quitaba el delantal, me senté y cada vez que me miraba, se sonrojaba, es tan lindo…

_No tanto como Haruka o Seiya…_

Dijo una voz Dentro de mí, me paralice al escuchar estas palabras en mi mente, que demonios, estoy teniendo estos pensamientos desde que me atacaron.

Ahora que recuerdo, tuve un sueño extraño, seguí comiendo mientras recordaba…

**Flash Back.**

**Estaba en una habitación, grande, sentí jadeos en la habitación contigua, Salí de aquella habitación, y entre a la siguiente de donde salían los jadeos, entre y encontré a Darién Y michiru en la cama, haciendo el amor. Me paralice pero ellos no pararon, Salí rápidamente y me metí a mi habitación confundida.**

**Porque demonios Darién y michiru estarían juntos, ¿no que michiru estaba con haruka?**

**Mire a mi cama y estaba Haruka desnuda y me mire y yo igual lo estaba, me metí a la cama y ella abrió los ojos mirándome sonriente - ¿Qué Pasa? ¿Los jadeos de los traidores te despertaron?**

**Hmm –murmure asintiendo mientras sentía su abrazo protector, protector como siempre.**

**Ya duerman mis amores –me gire y vi a Seiya solo cubierto por la sabana de cintura para abajo – ellos están destinados a sufrir como las demás, que las traicionaron, y esos extraños tipos, no se preocupen, no dejare que nadie las agá sufrir –dijo mientras nos acariciaba.**

**Haruka me sonrió y me beso, yo simplemente correspondí mientras sentía los labios de Seiya en mis pechos, gemí mientras seguían besándome y tocándome.**

**Desperté en un sobre salto, mientras miraba a Darién dormir, me tendí de nuevo en la cama y me dormir.**

**Fin Flash Back.**

¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes hambre? – dijo Darién preocupado mirándome con mirada interrogatorio.

Sí, estoy bien, creo…que me iré a la escuela –dije sonriéndole tranquilamente.

Te dejare en la esquina tengo que ir por ahí – dijo mientras terminaba su café y tomaba su chaqueta.

Hmm –asentí en modo automático, me tomo de la mano y salimos disparados del depto.

.

.

.

.

Me baje cerca de la escuela, camine pensando en el sueño que tuve, pero a medida que me acercaba mas revuelo había, comencé a correr pero me topé con unos brazos que me rodearon y me hicieron girar, me tomo de los hombro y me examino con la mirada.

¿Estás bien bombón? –dijo con voz preocupada

Si estoy bien, Seiya –le sonríe, me tranquilice de mis pensamientos.

_Que pasa, ya ves, solo ellos son los que te quieren…_

De nuevo la vos, pero está bien sentí que decía la verdad, las chicas me miraban con desaprobación en la mirada.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunte mirando al grupo de chicas y chicos.

Anda a ver –dijo sonriendo Seiya, alce una ceja interrogante mientras me acerque, hay estaban haruka y…michiru.

Mire con desdén a michiru mientras la abrazaba levemente, y luego haruka me tomo en brazos y me giro, beso la comisura de mis labios mientras las chicas de nuestro alrededor nos miraban resignadas.

Cabeza de bombón! Estas completa! –dijo mientras me toqueteaba entera, me sonroje cuando toco mi pecho por accidente al igual que ella, nos reímos tontamente mientras nos separábamos.

Entramos en grupo mientras Seiya y haruka peleaban por tomar mi brazo y michiru y las demás nos veían riendo, yaten y mina iban en su propia burbuja, mirando un anillo en su mano, quizás se lo dio yaten a ella, y amy y Taiki hablaban sobre un libro.

Entramos al salón y luego los mismos suspiros, de hombres por michiru, antes haruka hubiera empezado a matar a todos con la mirada pero me miraba intensamente, se sentó a mi lado y sonrió, michiru se sentó al lado de Seiya mirando con preocupación a Haruka.

_Zorra… _pensé mientras la miraba.

Serena tengo que hablar contigo – dijo suavemente a mi oído, haruka, la mire sonriendo y asentí.

.

.

.

Subimos a la azotea y sentí el viento chocar con mi cara, mire a haruka y le sonreí.

¿Qué pasa Haruka? –pregunte sonriendo.

¿No te has sentido extraña cerca de mí? –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y con preocupación, fruncí el ceño mientras negaba ¿Por qué la pregunta?

¿Pasa algo haruka? –dije preocupada acercándome.

Tuve un sueño raro…donde están Seiya, tu, y yo en una habitación, entro a la habitación contigua y esta michiru con Darién haciendo el amor, vuelvo y me tiendo veo que estoy desnuda, tu estas en medio de la cama y Seiya al otro lado –dijo sonrojada – nos besábamos entre los tres serena… ¿Qué crees que sean estor sueños serena? ¿Una obra del enemigo? – Se me acerco lentamente – no es que no me guste la idea de tenerte en una cama –se sonrojo furiosamente.

Haruka, yo tuve ese sueño pero era yo la que los veía, quizás es lo que resulte de esta batalla haruka, a mi…tampoco me molestaría-me sonroje de igual manera...okey paremos, como demonios es que nos está pasando esto, ósea ella y michiru han estado siempre juntas, como yo con Darién, quizás este no es el futuro realmente.

Hmm – asintió haruka nos miramos fijamente, se me acerco lentamente y tomo mi mentón, sentí la mirada de alguien, mire por el rabillo del ojo y era michiru en la puerta de la escalera, con ojos llorosos, sonreí, no sé porque pero sonreí, sentí los labios de haruka cubriendo los míos, mientras cerré los ojos correspondiendo lentamente nos separamos con respiraciones irregulares.

Eres hermosa Cabeza de bombón – dijo en un susurro para ese entonces michiru ya se había marchado.

Pasamos el resto del día como si nada, entre bromas intimas, y risas tontas, peleas de haruka y Seiya pero luego los separaba, michiru me miraba con odio, pero se lo merecía, porque en un futuro nos aria sufrir, el sueño no tiene otro significado.

**Fin serena POV**

Mientras todos se iban a sus respectivas casas, michiru y haruka se fueron distantes, Darién y serena no tanto, no quería sospechas sobre lo que pasaba y los demás como si nada, todos eran observados por una pareja.

¿Ellas son las afectadas? – dijo la voz masculina.

Si, demian, ellas son las más fuertes del grupo, ellas se mueven para proteger las otras se mueven para ayudar a proteger…es a ellas…ellas serán –dijo la voz femenina.

Es mejor advertirles lo que pasa porque después será demasiado tarde, serenia –dijo firmemente la voz masculina mientras desaparecían.

En un lugar oscuro del planeta tres hombres de cabellera larga hablaban sobre el siguiente paso.

¿Y? –dijo el peli-plata.

Desde ahora es pan comido yaten, solo tenemos que esperar a la separación, Haruka y serena son las más fuertes, a pesar de que no me cae muy bien haruka, me puede satisfacer con serena y eso hará más fácil todo –dijo el oji-azul.

Si es verdad todo está en tu favor Seiya, pero y nosotros, -dijo el castaño con molestia de notoria en su voz.

Todo estará bien, ellas también vendrán, ustedes ya las marcaron ellas vendrán con facilidad –dijo Seiya sonriendo –si todo va de acuerdo al siguiente plan, todo estará en charola de plata ajajajaja –los tres comenzaron a reír mientras todo a su alrededor se oscurecía más y más.

**: O ¿qué será lo que pasara con Haruka y serena?**

**Espero les guste! Me dejan comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.: D**


	21. sueños, confuciones 2

**HARUKA POV.**

Desperté sin ánimo alguno, bueno, sin ánimo de encontrarme con michiru, el sueño que tuve fue bastante doloroso.

Me levante perezosamente mientras tomaba la ropa del instituto donde estudia Mi cabeza de bombón, sonreí.

Solo iría por ella, siempre he tenido sentimientos hacia serena, pero creo que con el sueño quedo más claro para mí

Me vestí y tome mis portafolios, espere a que michiru terminara de comer, y yo tome mi café rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos, causamos revuelo, chicas y chicos nos rodeaban diciéndonos lo guapos que éramos, no me interesaba en realidad.

Pero sentí ese aroma a flores, que desprendía siempre Mi Cabeza de bombón, levante la mirada, y ahí estaba en brazos de Seiya, que la revisaba, y ella sorojada, la mirada de desaprobación por las demás sailors o paso desapersibida.

Ella se hacerco y la tome en brazos rápidamente

Cabeza de bombón! Estas completa! –dije mientras la toqueteaba entera, se sonrojo cuando toque su pecho por accidente al igual que yo, nos reímos tontamente mientras nos separábamos.

Entramos en grupo mientras Seiya y yo peleabmos por tomar el brazo de Cabeza de bombón y michiru y las demás nos veían riendo, yaten y mina iban en su propia mundo, mirando un anillo en su mano, quizás se lo dio yaten a ella, y amy y Taiki hablaban sobre un libro.

Entramos al salón y luego los mismos suspiros, de hombres por michiru, antes yo hubiera empezado a matar a todos con la mirada pero me miraba intensamente, me sentó a su lado y le sonrió, michiru se sentó al lado de Seiya mirándome con preocupación.

_perra_… pensé mientras la miraba.

Serena tengo que hablar contigo – dije suavemente a su oído, me miro sonriendo y asentí.

.

.

.

Subimos a la azotea y me miro mientra me sonreí.

¿Qué pasa Haruka? –pregunto sonriendo.

¿No te has sentido extraña cerca de mí? –dije con los ojos muy abiertos y con preocupación, fruncio el ceño mientras negaba

¿Pasa algo haruka? –dijo preocupada acercándome.

Tuve un sueño raro…donde están Seiya, tu, y yo en una habitación, entro a la habitación contigua y esta michiru con Darién haciendo el amor, vuelvo y me tiendo veo que estoy desnuda, tu estas en medio de la cama y Seiya al otro lado –dije sonrojada – nos besábamos entre los tres serena… ¿Qué crees que sean estor sueños serena? ¿Una obra del enemigo? – me acerco lentamente – no es que no me guste la idea de tenerte en una cama – me sonrojo furiosamente.

Haruka, yo tuve ese sueño pero era yo la que los veía, quizás es lo que resulte de esta batalla haruka, a mi…tampoco me molestaría-se sonroje de igual manera

Hmm – asentí nos miramos fijamente, me acerque lentamente y tome su mentón, sentí la mirada de alguien, mire por el rabillo del ojo y era michiru en la puerta de la escalera, con ojos llorosos, vi la sonrisa de triunfo, no sé porque pero sonreí, sentí los labios de serena al cubrirlos con los míos, mientras cerré los ojos, correspondió lentamente nos separamos con respiraciones irregulares.

Eres hermosa Cabeza de bombón – dije en un susurro para ese entonces michiru ya se había marchado.

Pasamos el resto del día como si nada, entre bromas intimas, y risas tontas, peleas entre Seiya y yo pero luego nos separaba serena, michiru la miraba con odio, pero todo ese sufrimiento se lo merecía, porque en un futuro nos aria sufrir, el sueño no tiene otro significado.

.

.

.

.

.

**Desde el punto de vista de haruka! Tiene los mismos sentimientos que serena! Que pasara?**


	22. Trampa

Serena, con los pensamientos perdidos, se dirigió a su departamento con Darién, al entrar estaba sola así que se fue a duchar, cuando salió Darién estaba ahí sonriéndole.

_Descarado…_pensó mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su amado, se cambió de ropa rápidamente, y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, Hasta que serena dio la pregunta más importante para ella.

Darién, ¿Cómo te parece michiru? – pregunto como si nada, como si fuera una pregunta trivial.

Bueno, creo que es muy linda y sofisticada, pero, no tiene comparación contigo, tu eres alegre, vital, tan natural que todos se enamoran de ti – dijo mirando a los ojos de la rubia.

Ohh – musito serena, mirándolo buscando la verdad en sus ojos cosa que si encontró.

.

.

.

En otro departamento, se llevaba a cabo una discusión.

¡¿Por qué?! – Pregunto alterada michiru – Porque la amas! Porque la besaste! Tú…Tú eres mía! Porque me engañaste! – comenzó a llorar la de cabellos agua marina.

Porque te lo mereces michiru y serena, es alguien tan necesaria tan hermosa y natural, que cual quiera se enamoraría de ella – dijo como si nada Haruka, mientras guardaba sus cosas – y no soy tuya.

¡¿A dónde vas? ¡- grito michiru.

Me voy a vivir con Seiya – dijo mientras dejaba atónita a el agua marina se fue hacia el departamento donde estaban los three lights.

.

.

.

.

.

Como que ellas son las afectadas? – pregunto setsuna.

Si, Haruka y serena, ellas son las más fuertes de sus grupos, era el punto fácil, ellas fueron afectadas por la oscuridad al mismo tiempo, tenemos que detenerlas antes de que se vallan con ellos – dijo serenia seria.

Lo mejor es ir ahora – Hotaru con seriedad se levantó y salió de la casa seguida de los demás, transformándose.

POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA SATURNO! TRANSFORMACION!

POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA PLUTON! TRANSFORMACION!

Gritaron las dos Sailor mientras que los dos vampiros se quitaban sus respectivos cellos.

.

.

.

.

Serena, dejo durmiendo a Darién, mientras guardaba sus cosas y salía del departamento, se tele trasporto a donde estaban Seiya y los demás.

Por fin llegas amor – dijo Seiya besándola en medio de la oscuridad.

Si – respondió serena, con sus ojos sin brillo.

Cabeza de bombón – entro haruka sin brillo en los ojos abrazándola.

Por fin, eres mía serena – dijo Seiya apretándola a las dos, y llevándoselas a la habitación.

Lo conseguimos – dijo yaten, con mina a su lado sin brillo en sus ojos.

Sí, eso parece – dijo Taiki estando tendido abrazando a amy.

.

.

.

Es tarde! – grito setsuna, estando rodeada de las demás Sailor y tuxedo mask.

Donde pueden estar, y donde están amy y mina – dijo mars enojada.

Quizás estén atrapadas junto con serena y haruka – respondió neptune.

Tenemos que ir al departamento de los three lights, desde ahí sale una energía maligna – dijo demian con sus ojos rojos, color sangre.

Como lo supieron ustedes – pregunto tuxedo mask.

Tenemos más habilidades además de la vida eterna, podemos ver el futuro – dijo serenia.

Gracias por ayudar – dijo saturn.

No es nada, es por el bien de todos – respondió demian.

En ese momento todos fueron rápidamente al departamento de los three lights.

Este es el paso más importante – dijo setsuna – esto decidirá si Tokio de cristal existirá o no.

.

.

.

**Espero les allá gustado, sé que esta cortito pero estamos cerca de lo último!**


	23. Oscuridad, El porque

Entraron rápidamente al departamento de los three lights mirándolo cuidadosamente, todo parecía normal, pero con un aura maligna intensa, de dolor y desesperación, de odio y amor doloroso.

Al dar unos pasos hasta el centro del departamento fueron envueltos por la oscuridad, transportándolos a un lugar oscuro podían tocar el suelo pero podían flotar, parecía la galaxia en sí.

SERENA! –grito Sailor mars.

HARUKA! –grito Sailor neptune.

MINA! –grito Sailor júpiter.

AMY! –grito Sailor Pluto y Sailor saturn.

¿A quien buscan? –pregunto serenia media aturdida por la oscuridad del lugar, demian tomo su mano dándole confianza para que su lado vampírico no fuera tomado por la oscuridad.

A Sailor Moon, uranus, venus y mercuri – le dijo serio mientras miraba a la nada.

SERENA! MI AMOR! –grito Tuxedo mask.

Me buscas? –dijo saliendo de la oscuridad serena, con una vestido negro y un collar en forma de una estrella negra pero brillante.

Serena! – dijieron las sailor's que estaban presentes.

HARUKA! – siguió gritando neptune.

Si? – dijo saliendo igual mente que serena, haruka, con un traje de hombre abrazando por detrás a serena y besando su cuello.

Es culpa de Seiya – dijo apretando los puños Darién.

Si, es mi culpa – dijo saliendo de la nada pero sus ojos eran diferentes, tenían rencor hacia Darién – te preguntas porque, si la amo, la amo con todo mi corazón, pero tú no te la mereces, creí que sí, pero me di cuenta que no, que ustedes merecen sufrir, y ella será feliz con haruka y yo, y lo de haruka, es porque es entretenido ver a michiru tan débil –sonrió confiado, una sonrisa aterradora.

Donde están amy y mina – dijo júpiter enojada.

Están con sus amados tranquilas, ellas no sufrirán – dijo burlón Seiya.

Ellas no estarán bajo tu poder por mucho tiempo! – grito enojada serenia.

Claro preciosa, lo que digas – dijo mientras pegaba a haruka y serena a su cuerpo.

Yaten apareció con mina a su lado con un traje negro que dejaba ver sus piernas y espalda, Taiki apareció con amy con un vestido negro largo abrazada a él.

Chicas! –grito mars.

Vengan –dijo desafiante amy.

Intenten atacarnos –continuo mina.

No sean miedosos – sonrió serena.

Oye mi amor no seas tan mala con los invitados –dijo haruka acariciando la pierna de serena.

MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

GRITO…MORTAL…

SAILOR JUPITER! OJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!

Los ataques no les afecto en nada ellos simplemente reían.

Estamos indefensos –dijo hotaru quien estaba encargada de proteger al príncipe.

No, no lo estamos, están con un campo de fuerza, no hay que gastar energía, solo tenemos que esperar a que nos ataquen es cuando podemos entrar entre ellos, separar a las chicas y purificarlas – dijo demian mirando a serenia quien asintió.

Atacaron pero sus risas eran interminables, el momento del ataque de los three lights llego y dando de lleno en Sailor júpiter, mars y Pluto, demian y serenia separaron a serena y mina de sus parejas dejándolas para purificarlas.

No! –grito yaten quitándole a mina de sus brazos.

Seiya se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero Darién lo detuvo, comenzaron a purificarla hasta que haruka intervino trayendo para si a serena y desaparecieron, dejándolos rodeados de oscuridad y…enemigos...

.

.

.

.

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, PRONTO EL FINAL DE MI AMOR POR TI:*** BESOS_


	24. Yaten, mina Purificados

Serena no despertara nunca! – Grito Serenia – Nunca Si Tu no confías en tu poder! Si no eres capaz de sacar su poder! Tienes que usar el cristal dorado!

.

Es verdad – pronuncio un calmado demian.

.

Por favor príncipe, confié en usted – dijo Sailor Pluto.

.

Los enemigos habían terminado y se dirigían a una cámara, se escuchaban las risas de mina y yaten en esa habitación.

.

Él también está dormido por Seiya, hay que despertarlos a los dos para que nos ayuden – dijo Sailor neptune con decisión – no dejare que Seiya me quite a mi haruka y ni a mi princesa.

.

Si – dijieron al unisono Sailor mars, júpiter, mercuri, saturn y Pluto.

.

Nosotros primero – dijo Tuxedo mask junto con demian y serenia.

.

Si – pronunciaron los demás.

.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe encontrando a mina y yaten abrazados sonriendo macabramente.

.

¿Ya llegaron? Espero no nos aburran – dijo mina transformada en Sailor venus pero sus ropas blancas eran negras.

.

Tranquila mi amor, no nos aburriremos – dijo Yaten mientras levantaba la mano y aparecían varios enemigos.

.

Serenia, Demian y tuxedo mask fueron al ataque eliminando a los enemigos con un poco de dificultades, mientras las sailor's scouts ayudaban, mina y yaten reían ante lo que veían.

.

Vamos, Ríndanse – decía yaten – nunca podrán lograr vencernos!

.

No les daremos el gusto de darles a nuestras amigas! – gritaron al unisono las sailor's Lanzando un ataque en conjunto derribando a todos los enemigos.

.

Ahora! – grito tuxedo mask quitando a yaten y apretándolo para que no pudiera acercarse a mina.

.

Si! – gritaron Demian y serenia, apretando a mina y purificándola por completo.

.

Mina callo inconsciente mientras las sailor's corrieron a su encuentro abrazadora.

.

Demian lanzo un pequeño ataque a yaten mientras una marca en su cuello desaparecía, le soltaron lentamente mientras el miraba a todos lados perdido.

.

Pero…que? – Murmuro yaten - ¿Dónde estoy?

.

Estas en La tierra, queremos saber que paso con Seiya para que los atacaran – pregunto serenia.

.

Seiya…enloqueció…el…decía que Darién no era para serena que había que separarlas, a todas para que ella se diera cuenta de la verdad…El…nos atacó usando nuestro amor por una de las sailor's…-dijo apretando los ojos yaten – Él tiene la oscuridad dentro de él, lo único que lo puede salvar, lo único que los puede salvar es el cristal dorado.

.

Yo los ayudare Yaten, tranquilo – dijo Tuxedo mask.

.

¿Dónde esta mina? – pregunto desesperándose.

.

Tranquilo – dijo Pluto – tu novia se está recuperando.

.

Gracias a dios – dijo yaten sacando su broche de transformación – es hora de que les ayude.

.

Gracias – dijo tuxedo mask.

.

.

.

¿Están listos? – pregunto serenia mientras los veía atentamente hacia el nuevo corredor que se les imponía.

.

Si – dijieron todos menos mina y yaten que estaba transformados y tomados de la mano.

.

Y ¿ustedes? – asintieron.

.

Todos comenzaron a caminar…yendo hacia la nueva pelea.

.

.

.

**Espero les allá gustado, este ya es uno de los últimos capítulos, gracias por los 71 Reviews.**


	25. Taiki y amy, abren los ojos

Porque paso todo esto – pregunto en voz alta Tuxedo mask.

Quizás para no confiarnos de que todo es predestinado – respondió Sailor Neptune, Quien caminaba delante del grupo, con decisión.

Es parte del destino, quizás con esto se forme Tokio de cristal – dijo venus que estaba junto con helear.

Es mejor dejar de hablar, y entrar de una vez, ahí dentro están Taiki y amy – dijo Serenia.

Todos asintieron mientras entraba en el salón serenia y demian en la delantera, se vieron con el ceño fruncido mutuamente mientras seguían caminando, con los sailor's detrás de ellos.

No están…-susurro mars contrariada.

Si están…solo que no los pueden ver, yo si los veo – dijo helear apuntan hacia una de las paredes.

Ya nos descubriste – dijo amy mientras aparecía entre las sombras.

Fue más perspicaz que los otros – rio Taiki mientras abrazaba a amy por la espalda.

Porque no abren los ojos…- pregunto júpiter apuntando sus caras.

Para que no vean la realidad…nos ven pero lo que quieren ver… - dijo tuxedo mask.

Es mejor separarlos, así abrirán los ojos, para buscarse – dijo neptune, mientras los demás asentían, todos se dispersaron.

Ven amy, ataca de una vez – dijo provocándole Pluto.

Vamos Taiki, ven conmigo hermanito – dijo helear.

Ven amy, enfréntanos – dijo saturn y neptune.

Vengan e intenten derrotarnos por separado – dijo serenia y demian.

Oh es que nos temen? – provoco tuxedo mask.

Idiotas! – grito amy mientras atacaba a ojos cerrados, al igual que Taiki.

Sin ningún tipo de golpe certero, cuando se vieron lo suficiente mente lejos, el uno del otro, Pluto y saturn atacaron a Taiki, y neptune y helear a amy.

TAIKI! – grito amy, mientras se negaba a abrir los ojos.

AMY – grito Taiki buscando a tientas a amy.

ABRAN LOS OJOS! –grito serenia

Ábranlos y se encontraran! – grito helear.

Taiki a duras tientas abrió los ojos mientras se los limpiaba un poco, sus ropas aclararon considerablemente, mientras veía como helear le abrazaba fuertemente.

Dile que los abra o nunca podremos llegar hasta serena, haruka y Seiya – dijo demian acercándose, mientras los gritos de las sailor's diciendo que abriera los ojos eran tapados por las manos de amy.

YO SI VEO! NO TENGO LOS OJOS CERRADOS! USTEDES, ESTAN HACIENDO SUFRIR A MI TAIKI! – grito amy tapando sus oídos.

Amy…-dijo Taiki – cálmate, estoy bien, solo abre los ojos, te prometo que todo estará bien – agrego con voz calmada Taiki.

Todos miraban expectantes a amy, esperando su reacción.

-Taiki…-susurro amy mientras abría los ojos, y sus ropas comenzaban a volverse blancas.

Amy salió corriendo y abrazo a Taiki, todos suspiraron de alivio.

Descansaremos aquí…y príncipe…es hora de perfeccionar su fuerza con el cristal dorado – dijo Pluto seriamente mientras serenia y demian asentían.

Perdónenos por ser tan ciegos – dijo amy.

Tranquila, ya nos pasó –dijo riendo venus – ahora transfórmense

La pareja se transformó rápidamente, mientras se ponían al tanto de las probabilidades que tienen para ganar.

.

.

.

.

**ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO, E TENIDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES, ESPERO ENTIENDAN.**

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
